The Tutor and Teacher
by Danishartist
Summary: Eren, a tutor in german, has gotten af new client. To his surprise, his client's roommate is his old high school crush, also known as English Teacher Levi - now known as Rivaille. None of them remember each other at first, but when Levi realises, he promises something to Eren, whom only remembers hating him. "I'll make you say it again," - "Say what?" - "That you love me,"
1. Chapter 1

**A story about Eren and Levi.  
>Levi is kinda OOC around Eren, but there's a reason for that!<strong> **So just keep reading, and you'll find out why.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

Silence.

Utter silence.

I had finally said it.

The three words that had been bottled inside of me for so long.

Levi looked at me with confused eyes, too baffled to say anything. Now I just stood there, staring at him with a determined look in my eyes, and my hands clenched together in fists.

The lack of words filled the air between us, and I noticed how his mouth was slightly open, too shocked to say anything.

I had finally confessed, and he wasn't even able to answer me.

_Fine, _I thought. _Then I'll just leave. _

Since I didn't have any more to say anyway, I turned my back to him and walked away.

I didn't look back, not even once, but I knew that he was still looking at me.

He deserved it.

The words were still playing in my head when I came home, like a broken record.

_I hate you._

* * *

><p>"Ereeeeeeeen!"<p>

I opened my eyes slowly, not wanting to be blinded. The sun was already up, shining through the windows and I rolled over to escape the light.

"Urrrgghhh … " I mumbled, a bit annoyed. A loud knock on the door forced me to sit up though, making sure that I was presentable.

"Go away!" I yelled, while swinging my legs out over the bedside.

"But Eren, –"

"Go. Away." I said again, in a more angry tone, making her understand how serious I was. I heard her walk away, but nevertheless I still waited a few more seconds before standing up.

My morning erection was still aching down in my pants, making me shiver for a moment. Apparently, it was the dream I had had about Levi, even though it was the worst memory of him that I had.

_Why am I suddenly rembering it now? _

It had been 5 years since then, and I had been trying so hard to supress the memory ever since then. I let a hand rest on my head for a few seconds, while having my eyes closed.

"Don't, don't, don't … " I mumbled to myself, aggressively biting my bottom lip.

"Just go away … Leave me alone!"

I was still a bit shaken up about it when I walked down the stairs. Mikasa was standing in the kitchen, making something delicious, when she noticed me.

"Hey, did you want something?"

She looked at me, smiling rather oddly. What was her deal?

"Yeah, I just wanted to say, that you would be late if you overslept,"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Late?"

"For your meeting,"

Every drop of blood was drained from my face, and my eye started twisting in a weird way.

"W-wha – I HAVE A MEETING TODAY?"

She nodded slowly, clearly enjoying my reaction.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

Clearly, I was upset.

"Well, in my defense, you kept telling me to go away, remember?"

She looked at me with a pouting mouth and big, innocent eyes. I just growled at her, knowing that I wasn't getting anywhere with her.

"Where at?"

I asked, while quickly putting my shoes on by the entrance door.

"Don't worry Eren, I'll drive you there,"

I sighed, grabbing my coat from the hanger.

"Then let's go already!" I hissed, when Mikasa popped her head out from the kitchen door.

"But I made pancakes … "

My eyes had probably made me look pretty angry, because she only stayed in the kitchen for a few more seconds, before getting in the car with me.

After driving around the town for a while in silence, I finally said that I was sorry for yelling.

She had just sent me one of her regular, happy smiles and said "Don't worry about it, Eren!".

I still felt bad when she dropped me off on the sidewalk, so I made sure to thank her.

"Remember to drive home safely! And thank you for driving me!"

It was first when she turned the corner, that I stopped waving and started looking around. It looked pretty normal, all the apartments besides eachother. There was one, though, that was cleaner than the rest. I looked down at my cellphone to check the appointment that I had made.

3B. Of course it had to be that one.

I sighed. Well, at least it wasn't hard to find.

The doorbell rang 4 times, before someone finally answered.

"Who is it?" A grumpy voice answered.

"Um … "

Was I really at the right place? This didn't sound at all like the girl I had been talking to.

"I'm here for Hanji? Hanji Zoe?"

This would be so embarrasing if it wasn't the right place.

"Oh, right. Come in,"

The buzzing started, and I quickly grabbed the doorknob to get inside. I ran up the stairs, not wanting to be any more late than I already was.

The door was already opened a bit, so I decided to push it open a little more so I could peak inside.

"Hello … ?"

"I'll be right with you!" A voice answered, finally the one that I could recognise from our previous phone conversations. "Just make yourself at home!"

I stepped inside, closing the door behind me, and placed my shoes nearby before looking around. It was a nice, clean apartment, matching to the outside as well. The livingroom and kitchen had no wall between it, making it a huge room. Two doors were on the left side, and a third on the right. I swallowed, before sitting down on the edge of the sofa.

I felt rather uncomfortable, being in a strangers home, but that wasn't a surprise. I always was at first, but I learned to like it sooner than later. I always did with the other homes, so I would with this as well.

"Sorry for making you wait," Hanji appeared in the doorway, smiling as she walked towards me.

"I'm Hanji! Nice to finally meet you," She said, with her hand held out. I stood up, shaking it firmly.

"I'm Eren." I said with a nervous smile. Why was I even nervous? I was the one teaching, I should feel confident.

So of course I didn't.

"I'm so sorry for making you wait," Hanji sat down besides me, pulling me down with her as well. "I was sleeping, you see, I kind of forgot that it was today," She apologized, looking at me through her large, red glasses.

"It's fine, really, I was the one worried that I'd be late," I mumbled through a smile, which made her laugh. I hadn't even been trying to be funny.

"Well, it seems we were both in the wrong. Now, shall we get started?"  
>I nodded, happy that she sounded so eager.<p>

I pulled some papers from my bag, and layed them on the table.

"I was thinking of starting with you reading some of this text for me, and then tell me if there's anything that you understood. Then I'll be able to know how good your pronunciation is and your knowledge is, and then we'll just take it from there. Is that okay with you?"

She quickly nodded, grabbing the top paper from the bunch, and pushed her glasses up a bit.

"Alright, I'm ready,"

At that moment, another person walked into the kitchen, distracting both Eren and Hanji. He wasn't very tall, but that wasn't what Eren noticed. The man had shirt on, but it was opened, revealing his chest and stomach.

Blushing, Eren looked away.

"Rivaille!" Hanji said, sounded rather annoyed. "Can't you see that I'm doing something important here? You are distracting my guest!"

The comment made me gasp, surprised that she would be so straight-forward, and embarrassed that she had noticed my reaction the the man.

I raised my head a bit up again, only to see that the man, Rivaille, had turned around so he could better look in our direction.

"Why won't you just let me teach you?" He looked only at Hanji, his expression dead, but his tone sounded rather annoyed.

"Just because you're a teacher, doesn't mean that you know everything! You can't even speak german, assbutt." Hanji answered, her voice sounding just as annoyed, just louder.

He had already turned around again, grabbing a glass from one of the cabinets.

"Still, it would be eaiser. And then you wouldn't have to pay this damn brat so much money,"

My mouth opened slighty, as I stared at him in surprise. Did he just call me a …. Brat?

How rude!

"Hey, I'm not a – "

"Oh please. You know I don't want your help," She snerred, interrupting me before I could protest to his comment about me.

"Please, Hanji. You're just being stubborn, because you know that I'm smarter than you," He said, while filling his glass with water that he had taken from the refrigerator.

Hanji groaned, annoyed.

"Stop being so obnoxious and self-conscious and get out," She said, trying to close the argument. It worked, apparently, because with nothing else than a shrug, he left the room.  
>"Finally. Oh gosh, Eren, I'm sorry you had to hear that,"<p>

Hanji turned around to give me her full attention again, so I quickly waved my hands in front of me.

"No no, it's fine! I don't mind. Let's just get this over with,"

With that, we started practicing. It took longer than I had expected to get through the exercises that I had created for her, but I didn't mind. I had nothing else to do, and even though she was a bit weird, she was still fun to be with. Her pronunciation had been awful, but she was eager to learn, and that was always a plus.

It was the only fun that I had had in quite a while since summer vacation started, so I enjoyed teaching her, even though it was a bit strange. She was 6 years older than me, and studied at the local university. I was still in college, 21 years old, in my 3rd year. Yet I was the one teaching, and she was my student. It definitely was weird, but it also boosted my confidence a bit. Just a bit.

When we finished the exercises, we started talking like normal people. She had made tea for us, and now I was sitting cross-legged in the sofa with a blanket over me, and the tea in my hand. She was doing the same thing with a different blanket, and we where laughing quite a lot.

I learned that she wanted to because a doctor someday, but that she wanted to study abroad first. She had fallen in love with Germany, so she quickly decided that she wanted to learn the language first, before traveling there.

"What a great plan!" I smiled, while taking a sip from the mug. She nodded, happy that I was supportive of her decision.

"So what about you, Eren? What are you doing right now"

I shrugged, not sure what to say. I hated talking about myself, which had been the reason why I had been the one asking all the questions. 30 minutes had already pasted with only Hanji talking.

"I'm studying at Hadmore College right now. It's a long way from home, but I like it,"

"Why don't you go to the college that is in town? It's much closer to you," She said, staring at me with intense eyes. I shrugged again, trying to show how little I caring. Too bad, I was so bad at it.

"Well, I … I went to high school here, so all of my classmates would apply to go there, after we graduated. I wanted a fresh start, so I chose a college that I knew I would know no one."

Hanji slowly nodded, understanding what I had said.

"Ah, so … You went to high school here? That's interesting!"

She jumped off the sofa, almost making me spill my tea all over the blanket.

"Shit," I mumbled, when the hot liquid hit my hand instead. "Shit, shit, shit!" I quickly put the mug down on the table, and then put the part of my hand where I had spilled, into my mouth. I started sucking it, trying desperately easing the pain that was started to spread.

"Oi, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Hanji, who had just abruptly left the room, came in again while dragging Rivaille with her. He looked irritated, but stopped fighting her when he looked at me. I looked up, and our eyes met for the first time since I had come in.

"You have to hear something really funny, Rivaille! Eren went to the same high school, where you was a teacher! Isn't that something?"

Hanji looked back and forth between me and Rivaille, who didn't seem to notice her at all.

"Wha – What? Did you just say … "

Rivaille's arm hit his hip when Hanji let go of it.

I broke our eyecontact to stare at Hanji, my look revealing how confused and lost I felt.

"Mmmh-hmmm?" I tried to say something, when I realised that I was still sucking on my hand. I slowly removed it from my mouth, making sure that I wasn't drooling or anything.

"What's going on, Hanji?"

It wasn't her that answered, though.

"You're name is Eren?"

I looked back at Rivaille, just to see the realization hit his face, yet I was still looking as dumbfounded as ever.

"Y-Yes … ?"

After that, he was moving rather quickly. In very few steps he was right in front of me, grabbing my shoulders.

"I'm gonna go now," Hanji muttered in the background, chuckling as she went into the other room and closed the door. None of us were even paying attention to her anymore – Rivaille was staring into my eyes, and I was starting to feel rather uncomfortable. There was a knot in my stomach, growing bigger for every second that went. What was going on? Why was he so close to me suddenly?

"Eren?"

His voice sounded so soft now, and his expression changed. He was looking at me with a new expression that I had no idea how to describe. I swallowed hard, still too dumbfounded to even form words. I wanted to say stop, to push him away … But I suddenly couldn't move.

Of course, this was when he started to lean in, not waiting for me to say anything. His lips met mine, kissing me softly.

"Eren … " He hummed against my lips, before pressing them together again. A rush of emotions suddenly overwhelmed me, making me able to move around again. Instead of returning the kiss, I pressed my hands on his chest, shoving him away.

"Stop it! Stay away from me," I yelled, gasping for air. He had only moved a few inches away, but he wasn't touching me anymore. He looked confused at me, his eyebrows furrowed together. He seemed as if he thought that I would have kissed him back.

"You … Really don't remember me?"

He didn't look away, which allowed me to see the disappointment rush over his face.

"No … Should I?"

I pressed my back against the cushion, wanting to make the space between us bigger. I wanted him to get away from me as quickly as possible. This man, who had insulted me, and had behaved so rude and disconcerning. I was a man as well, yet he had still kissed me. This was wrong, so why … Why did I feel like this?

I put a hand on my chest, feeling how it was beating rather quickly. The noise was pumping in my ears, and I wondered if he could hear it as well.

"Look at me. Really _look_," He said, grabbing my hand. His fingers were slender, but warm. I reluctantly let him, reminding myself that I could just pull it back if he tried something similar again.

And then I lifted my eyes, and looked. His eyes was grey and his hair was black, like a raven. He had an undercut, neatly shaved, and he was very slim and fit. He reminded me of someone, but I couldn't put a name on who it was. I couldn't remember that person's face, so I just stared. Until it finally clicked.

My jaw dropped, when I realised. My body was quicker than my brain, and before I knew it I had pulled back my hand.

_BAM!_

Rivaille had fallen to the floor, looking at me with astonishment in his eyes. A red spot on his left cheek had started to show, and I looked between him and my open hand, clearly as surprised as well.

"Y-You … " I whispered, feeling how tears started to swell up in my eyes. "You … "

I quickly got up from the sofa, grabbing my bag and running to the door to take my shoes on. I heard a door open behind me, but I was too caught up with trying to get dressed to actually notice.

"What happened?" Hanji gasped, when she noticed how Rivaille was still laying on the floor. "Eren?"

I turned around, standing in the doorway.

"I-I'm so sorry, Hanji … I-I'll see you next monday, okay?"

With those as my last words, I ran down the stairs and out of the building before anyone could protest.

I fumbled with my cell phone as I kept running down the street, making as much distance to the apartment as possible. Luckily, Mikasa picked up, and I told her to pick me up at the large tank station that I could see in front of me.

I finally stopped when I got to it, sitting down on a bench to catch my breath.

I still couldn't believe it. Or maybe I didn't want to. His face and height was the same, but everything had changed. He was more fit, and his hair was different. Even his name had changed. But now that I had realised it, he looked almost the same as he had 5 years ago.

My high school english teacher.

My first love.

Levi.

I grabbed my head, as pain stroke through it, and the memories started coming back, starting with those 3 words.

_I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you …_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Stop it, Mikasa! I don't want to!"

She kept pushing me though, until I knew that she wasn't going to stop before I was up.

"Fineeeee," I said with a grumpy voice, before sitting up. She had already thrown my sheet on the floor, and the cold air was making me shiver.

"You opened the windows?!" I whined, jumping up from the bed to grab my clothes.

"Your room smells really bad, Eren,"

I turned back for a second to send her an angry look, before pulling a t-shirt over my head.

"That's not for you to decide," I mumbled, the shirt muffling my voice.

"I didn't decide anything. It was a statement. You have been really lazy the past week. What's gotten into you?" She put her hands on her hips, shifting her weight on one leg, and looked concerned at me. I quickly waved my hand in front of her.

"Nothing! It's summer vacation, I have a right to relax!"

She wrinkled her nose, before sighing.

"Whatever you say, Eren."

* * *

><p>My heart was beating loudly in the car on the way over there, but I kept ignoring Mikasa's looks.<p>

"I'll call you," I mumbled, waving at her when she drove away. I just stayed in front of the door for a few minutes, trying to build up the confidence to ring the doorbell.

Me and Hanji had already arranged our appointments before meeting in person, so it had to be every monday. She had insisted on paying me in advance, and even though I had no idea why, I had just let her. I didn't see any reason not to … Well, not until now.

I had called her a few days ago to quit, but she wouldn't let me. Even when I had said that I would give her all of her money back, she had refused. So I had been forced to come here again, even though I had planned it a bit differently this time. I just wanted to get in, persuade her to get another tutor, and then get out before meeting Levi again.

I leaned my forehead on the front door, sighing. What was I going to do? The same knot that I had felt last monday, had grown back the minute I stepped out of the car, and the strange, uncomfortable feeling rushed through my body.

"Shit," I muttered, biting my bottom lip. I couldn't do this. I couldn't see him again. Feeling like this just being so near where he lived … I resented it. So much. I just wanted to forget him. Was that too much to ask?

The door opened abruptly, making me lose my balance and falling forward. We both lost our footing, and the next thing I knew, I was lying on top of the poor soul that I'd surprised.

"Ngh … " I gasped, as I tried to open my eyes. I blinked rapidly, trying to remove the blurry vision.

"I-I'm so sorry … Are you alright?" I tried pushing myself up, but it was harder than I'd expected. My arms didn't seem to want to communicate with me, and everytime I tried getting up, my chest quickly fell down on the persons chest all over again.

"Sorry!" I said again, finally getting a clearer sight. I lifted my head, looking into the eyes of the person I had fallen into.

"I'm …. Fine,"

He looked at me, surprised, and I shared the same expression.

"You," Was the only word coming out of my mouth.

"Eren," Was the only word coming out of his. In one quick motion, he sat up, pushing me up with him. This way, I ended up sitting in his lap, with both knees at the sides of his hips.

"I can't believe that it's actually you," He mumbled to himself, as if I couldn't hear him. His hands found my hips, and he tried to lean forward again.

"Don't you even dare,"

I don't even remember saying the words, they had just come out. My hand flew up, finally reacting, and covered his mouth. His eyes looking at me, as if he was waiting. He didn't try to remove my hand, he just sat there, staring.

"D-Don't you fucking dare … Kissing me again. Do you have any idea of what you did to me?"

I removed my hand when he tried to say something.

"Well, you ran out the door before I – "

"That's not it," I interrupted, looking at him with a furious look. "Back then, 5 years ago."

My voice was starting to shake, and I tried swallow to lump in my throat.

"I offered myself to you … A-and you t-turned me down … You left me!"

I threw myself off him, leaning on the doorframe to get up. He got up as well, with a neutral expression on his face. I had no idea what he was thinking, so I just looked down. My shoulders started to lightly shake, and I covered my mouth in case I would start to cry. I didn't though, thank god.

"Eren,"

His voice was indifferent and sounded dead. Still, he reached out a hand, but I slapped it away with all my strength.

"Just … Just leave me alone. Hanji will get another tutor, and you won't have to see me again,"

I bend down to grab my bag that I had dropped. "Now, excuse me!" I ran past him, and up the stairs, escaping for the second time.

Christ, how unlucky had I just become?

* * *

><p>"Hey Eren!"<p>

Hanji waved happily from the livingroom, sitting on the sofa with a blanket over her. She had clearly been waiting for me, because there was two mugs on the table with steam rising from them.

"Hi Hanji," I couldn't help but smile, her enthusiasm was just too contagious, and walked over to the sofa.  
>"I made cocoa. And I'm super ready for our session!"<p>

I sat down, and took a deep breath.

"Hanji … " I started, but she was quick to interrupt me.

"I will NOT take no for an answer. And we've been hitting it off so well, Eren. I want you to tutor me, and only you." She looked at me with an intense expression, making me gulp.

"How can you even consider turning me down, when I told you off my plans and dreams for the future? I need you!"

I fumbled a bit with my shirt, starting to feel really bad.

"I-I'm sorry, Hanji, but I just … Can't,"

There was silence for a few seconds, before she started speaking again, thankfully in a more relaxed voice.

"If it's because of Rivaille, I just send him away. He actually just started working every monday, so you won't see him." She paused, taking a sip of her mug, seemingly relaxed. "I don't know whatever is going on between you two, but if it's because of him that you feel uncomfortable, then he won't be a problem anymore,"

With this new information, it felt as if a burden had lifted from my shoulders.

"Okay, then," I mumbled nervously, before she pulled me in for a tight hug.

"Yay!" She said happily, and I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Alright alright, let's just get started, okay?"

* * *

><p>Hanji had invited me out to dinner the next day, and before I knew it we had become close friends. I usually kept it formal with the ones that I was tutoring, but you couldn't just say no to Hanji. It seemed as if the word didn't exist in her vocabulary, and so she just kept pressuring me until I said yes. We started hanging out a lot, but of course only when Levi was at work. I had by accident looked at their calendar while standing in the kitchen making tea, and I noticed that he worked every monday, thursday and saturday, all in the evening. Of course I disappeared before he got home, and made sure to come just after his shift started. I wasn't willing to run into him in the stairway again.<p>

Of course I hadn't told Hanji of how uncomfortable I was with Levi, or what had happened that one time. I was kinda just hoping that she would notice it without mentioning it. I really wasn't ready to have that conversation.

One night, a few weeks after, we had been watching a cheesy lovestory on television, which was something that we both enjoyed. I had been laying in the sofa with a duvet over me, while Hanji had been lying on top of the duvet between me legs, with a pillow behind her to support her head, and a blanket on top. The candles where lit on, and it was overall a cozy athmosphere inside the apartment.

"We need ice cream for the next one," Hanji had suddenly realised after looking at her phone, and quickly stood up. Too relaxed to sit up, I just watched her take her shoes on, while hiding half of my face under the duvet.

"No, it's okay," I said with a slow, lazy tone. "I need to get home anyway … "

"Oh please, he won't be home in 3 hours, you can stay. I won't be long," She laughed when she closed the door, but I could still hear her for a few more seconds. I had been too slow to stop her, but the duvet was weighing me down, restraining me from moving around too much.

"Ngh … " I mumbled, trying to sound annoyed when I really wasn't. It was so nice and warm under it, and I wished that I would never have to leave. But of course I had to go home soon, back to Mikasa and our apartment. I took a quick look around before closing my eyes completely. God, sometimes I really felt like this was a second home ….

* * *

><p>"Oi! Hanji! Wake the fuck up,"<p>

Someone was shaking my shoulders, and I groaned annoyed as I tried to turn around. Apparently I was laying on my stomach, and falling asleep that way.

"Eh?" I muttered, too tired to open my eyes when I finally got my body moved around. What was it, that the person had called me … ? The fingers that had been grabbing my shoulders became stiff for a moment, as if the person above me fell into shock. When nothing else happened for the next seconds, I was close to drifting into sleep again, when I suddenly felt something against my lips.

"Mmmh," I hummed for myself. The persons lips were so soft and pleasant, that when they started pressing against mine, I didn't resist. I was so tired, and it felt so nice. The lips moved a bit when the person turned their head, and coaxed my mouth open. It went on like that for a few seconds, before I felt a tongue sneak into my mouth.

Again, I let it happen. I even welcomed it with my own. There was no battle for dominance, no roughness. It was all happening so slowly, so softly. I moaned into the persons mouth, wanting more. Needing more. That was when the lips removed themselves from mine, and I let out a disappointed sigh.

Finally awake, I opened my eyes, and gasped at the sight. It was those grey eyes again, staring into mine.

"You still love me," He whispered, making it a statement rather than a question.

"I-I do not!" I yelled out, surprised by the sudden strength of my words. Yet, I still sounded hesitating, but I forced myself to believe that it was just the result of the lack of air. I pushed myself up in sitting position, staring at angrily at Levi.

"And I told you not to touch me again!"

He was sitting beside be on the edge of the sofa, still staring. His gaze met mine, instantly making me uneasy.

"You do," He said, ignoring my last comment. "Just like back then,"

Shit, why did he have to be such a pain in my ass? It was so frustrating. I made my hands into fists, after kicking the duvet off my body.

"You seem to have forgotten the last words I ever said to you," I said, surprising myself by the calm tone I suddenly had. "Then let my refresh your memory for you. I said that I hated you. I hated you when, and that hasn't changed a bit. I _still _hate you,"

I wanted to hurt him so badly. Did it do the trick? I wasn't sure. His face hadn't changed its expression at all, leaving me to doubt my own words. Had it been to much? Too little? Too –

His hand grabbed my chin, yanking me forward into another kiss. This time I actually resisted, but he was still too strong to be moved.

"Ngh!" I groaned into his mouth, hitting my clenched fists on his chest. "Ngghhh!"

He finally let me go, but he had left his impact. My face was flustered, my cheeks blushing more than ever. I gasped for air, not being able to think straight.

"S-stop doing that!"

He looked at me with a very serious expression on his face, waiting for me to shut up again. This time, he spoke under his breath.

"And you seem to forget that you also said that you loved me before that. So therefore – " He reached out to press his thumb against my lips. "I will make you say it again,"

I pushed him away, and it finally seemed to have an affect on him. He stood up, looking down on me. I could see, almost feel the determination coming from his eyes, and it made my whole body shake.

"You can't just force me to love you," I mumbled, too astonished to move. It was as if his eyes had frozen my body, so that I could only look at him.  
>"But that isn't a problem, when we both know the real truth," He walked to his bedroom door, before looking back at me.<p>

"See you later," He said with a smirk, before closing the door behind him.

I sat there for many minutes, clenching and unclenching my fists. I hadn't been able to calm down my erratical breath, and my heart kept on beating.

My mind was still trying to comprehend what he had been saying.

_I'll make you say it again – You still love me – we both know the real truth …_

"F-fuck," I muttered, trying to stand up on my legs, that didn't seem to work properly. My knees where shaking, and my whole body felt very heavy.

I was tying my shoelaces, when Hanji came back, an ice cream in both hands.

"H-Hey, where do you think you're going?" She asked surprised, looking at me with big eyes.

"Mikasa called," I said in my best lying voice, and grabbed my coat, putting it on casually. I didn't want her to force me to say, I just … couldn't. "She's not feeling very well,"

"Oh … " Hanji looked at me suspiciously. "Then how are you planning on getting home?"

Now it was my turn to just stand there.

_Shit, I haven't thought of that. _

I bit my bottom lip, shrugging my shoulders.  
>"I'll just walk to the nearest station,"<p>

Hanji scowled at me, before shoving me into the wall.

"You are not going anywhere! Not in this weather. It's already dark outside, so you can just forget about that!"

I furrowed my brows, panicking at the sudden loss of my ability to keep up the argument.  
>"B-But I really don't mind … Hey, maybe she can come get me anyway? I'll just try calling her … " I tried weakly, fumbling with my phone. She grabbed it directly from my hands, and then went to the kitchen to put the ice creams down.<p>

"How insensitive can you be, Eren?" She said, annoyed. "You will not get a sick woman to drive you home, and you will not go out into the streets all on your own,"

I looked at her in astonishment.

"Hanji, you're not my mother!" I said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. I even chuckled a bit. "And you just went out!"

She turned around, to stare me in the eyes with the most deadly look I had ever seen.  
>"Did you just hint that because I'm a woman, I can't take care of myself? Let's not forget that you are youngest of us two, and I am much stronger than you,"<p>

I bit my lip, not to chuckle.

"I cannot believe you, Hanji. Why do you care so much? I'll be home in no time … "  
>"You'll get beaten up and raped, that's what will happen," She said loudly, finally shutting me up. I just stared at her with an open mouth, not sure what to say.<p>

_There's probably a bigger chance of that happening here if I slept over with Levi in the other room, _I thought sarcastically to myself, rolling my eyes.

"Then what do you suggest that I'd do?"

She was suddenly at my side again, dragging me to the sofa.

"Sleep here!" She said, finally her happy self again.

I sighed again, but it wasn't because of her this time. I was so annoyed and angry at myself for being caught up in a stupid lie.

_Shit_, I thought, when it finally hit me. I was actually going to stay here for the night. With Hanji and Levi. Sleeping. Shit. I wasn't even going to protest further, was I? I was just going to let Hanji get what she wanted?

… Yeah. I usually had a lot of fight in me, but I didn't want to fight with Hanji about it, and I definitely didn't want to tell Hanji that I had just lied to her. That would just be too embarrassing. And that would propably make her furious. And I really didn't want to see her being furious.

"Fine, but give me my phone back so I can tell Mikasa," I sighed, reaching out an open hand. She handed it back to me, and I wrote a quick to Mikasa, so she wouldn't start worrying.

"Thanks," I mumbled, as we lay back into the former position.

For the next two hours we watched the next movie that Hanji had picked out, while eating our ice cream.

I just felt like I couldn't focus a hundred percent on the movie, when knowing that Levi was in the other room. It made my heart beat faster as I started dozing off, imagining the kisses that we had shared. It felt like only a moments ago, and I could almost still feel his lips against mine when I tried closing my eyes.

_Why am I thinking about him? _I bit my lip, suddenly angry at myself. _I hate him! A stupid kiss doesn't just change that … Stop it. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. Who does he think he is? He shouldn't think that he so easily has control over me. _I grabbed my arm, boring my nails into the skin. _I'll never love him again. Never._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this is the fourth time that Levi has tried to kiss Eren. It was kind of necessary though, for the story to move along, and there is a reason for it as well! So please be patient, and you'll soon find out! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Mmmmh,"

I rolled over on my stomach so I could hug the pillow under my head. I buried my face in it, humming again. I was half asleep on the couch in the living room, and it was already around noon. I paid no attention to my surroundings, as I was still trying to keep the dream that I had been dreaming. It was slowly fading away, but I was persistent. I wanted it to stay put – it had been so nice.

I lifted my right knee up towards my stomach, and tried turning to the side to block the light with the pillow.

"Nghhh..."

I was unaware that both Hanji and Levi was sitting at counter in the kitchen, eating breakfast.

"Should we wake him up?" Hanji asked Levi, who had just shrugged his shoulders, trying to keep in a chuckle.

I suddenly felt a cold hand on my naked waist, and I shuddered.

"No, stop … " I mumbled into the pillow. "Leeevi … " Luckily the pillow muffled the strength in my voice, but unfortunately Hanji had still heard it.

"No Eren, it's Hanji. Who's Levi?" She asked confused.

I quickly came to my senses, sitting up quickly with a blush on my cheeks. It wasn't intentional, but the first thing my eyes saw, was Levi's facial expression. He was looking right at me, with a teasing smile. I felt the shame flood through my body, as I got up.

"Ey, you didn't answer my question!" Hanji said, only making it worse. "Did you dream of somebody? Who was it? Is he hot?" She asked in a loud voice, and I quickly laid a hand on her mouth.

"Shut up, Hanji! It's nothing,"

She grinned with a playful look in her eyes, but eventually sat down again.

"Eren, do you want some breakfast?" Levi said in a casual tone, as if nothing had just happened. I noticed how he looked at me though, and that was the moment I realised that I didn't have a shirt on. Luckily my pants were still there, but I still felt utterly naked.

"Hanji, where's my shirt?!" I said, clearly panicking, while trying to cover myself with my arms.

"You spilled ice cream on it last night, so I'm washing it now,"

When her answer sank it, all colour had left me face. Did that mean … That I was now forced to sit down with them, naked, and eat breakfast like everything was normal?

Hell no. It almost felt like she was doing this on purpose.

"Ah!"

Something had been thrown at my face, and I only nearly caught it in my hands.

_A t-shirt?_

It was a dark blue one, with some writing on it. I swallowed, and looked up at Levi that had just sat down again to keep eating his cereal. He was acting so normal, it felt weird. Or was I the only one who felt uncomfortable in this situation?

"You can wear mine until yours is dry," He said dryly, averting any form for eye contact suddenly.

A bit reluctant, I pulled the t-shirt down on my head, hoping that it fit. It did, thank god. It wasn't even too tight, but that wasn't a surprise. Even though Levi was shorter and than me, he was still very fit, while I was tall, but very slim. We kinda balanced eachother out, I guessed.

I sat down beside Hanji, so that I was sitting in front of Levi, but it was better than sitting next to him.

"Coffee?" Hanji asked, though she was already putting something in a mug and handing it to me.

I took it, thanking her in the process, and then I didn't say anything else for a long while.

Hanji and Levi started talking casually, as if I wasn't even there, about their lifes and what was happening in them. I listened to their conversation, surprising myself with how willing and eager I was to learn about Levi's daily life.

He wasn't working at the high school, but at the local college, which had made me glad too hear. That clearly showed how right I had been in my decision to go to a different college.

They then started to talk about the students he had.

"Does Amber still do … That thing?" Hanji had asked, laughing just at the memory in hear head. Levi nodded slowly, apparently annoyed with the thought.

"She does. It's starting to affect my concentration, really."

"Haha! She so wants you,"

Levi rolled his eyes, but still smirked at Hanji's response. I was just staring back and forth to the both of them, wishing that they would explain what the girl Amber had actually been doing. Of course I didn't want them to know that I wanted to know, so I just kept my mouth shut, and drank my coffee.

Then they started talking about the weather, and what their plans was for the summer. This was when they finally started to include me in the conversation.

"So I was thinking of going to the beach later, I really want to get a tan!" Hanji said, looking at me rather excited. "What do you think, Eren?"

I shrugged my shoulders, a bit confused.

"S-Sure, do whatever you want?" I asked hesistantly, nut sure what she was thinking.

"GREAT! Then go home and pack your bathing shorts and a towel, and we'll meet there in an hour!"

I stared at her, amazed. Wait, what … ?

"N-No, I have another person to tutor in german," I mumbled, my thumbs fiddling with each other.  
>"Sorry Hanji, but not this time,"<p>

Hanji's bottom lip started pouting, making her look really sad.

"But, Ereeeeen … " She started clinging to me, forcing me to put my mug away, just so I wouldn't spill on Levi's shirt.

"H-Hanji, no, stop!" I chuckled, as her arms tightened around my waist.

"Pretty please?" She looked up at me with big eyes, almost looking like a puppy. Until Levi hit her on the head with the news paper.

"Hanji, let the boy go. He clearly has responsibilities to take care of, we can't force him to indulge into our fun. Let him just do his job, we can always go another time," Levi said with a mild expression on his face. Hanji let me go, and brushed some dirt off her clothes.

"Fine. Then we'll go tomorrow," She said with a such certainty in her voice, that I almost didn't say anything. Almost.

"I also have an appointment tomorrow,"

She hit me on the upper arm.

"Ow!" I whined, trying to protect myself. "Stop it, it's the truth!"

"Yeah I know, because I'M your appointment tomorrow. And I am the one who chooses where we shall study. So I say that we study at the beach," She put her hands on her hips, with a determined look on her face. "Then I'll get a tan AND learn something at the same time. It's perfect!"

I couldn't really say no to that.

* * *

><p><em>Calm down, it'll be fine.<em>

I tried focusing on my breathing, and soon it became more steady. Of course only until I started looking again. Which I definitely should NOT have done.

Levi was walking towards us, still dripping with water from the ocean that he had just been getting out of. His hair was messy, making his face filled with wet, black locks of hair in front of his eyes. His abs and biceps where bigger than I'd imagine, which resulted in my slightly open mouth, while I tried to suck in all of his sexiness. It wasn't really possible, since it was rather overflooding my body with weird, unknown emotions. My eyes went down, glaring at his tight-fitting swimming shorts, revealing just enough to make my mind wander off into the forbidden areas.

"Close your mouth, brat,"

He was suddenly sitting beside him, with made my mind wake up again.

"S-Sorry," I mumbled, leaning down on my elbows.

I closed my eyes so they wouldn't be blinded by the sun, and just laid there for a while. Hanji was lying to my right, sleeping on her stomach. We had already went through the little exercises that I had taken with me, and now we where just relaxed. On my left side was Levi lying on his back, with his hands behind his head. He had closed his eyes as well, and there was a nice silence around us for a while. Of course, people were screaming and laughing and having fun around us, but that was just background noise. I could easily just tune it out of my head.

I laid down flat on my back, and turned my head to the left so that I could watch Levi's features.

I had been this close to his face before, but I had never had enough time to actually study his face properly.

He was actually beautiful, I concluded.

His small noise, and his slender, soft lips. His closed eyes, revealing long eyelashes, and the thin eyebrows. When the weren't furrowed together, he looked kind of peaceful.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

_What the hell? Didn't I already decide to keep on hating him?_

I bit my bottom lip, rolling onto my side. I raised my left arm up to support my head as a pillow, as my other hand laid in the sand next to his chest.

"Do you like watching people as they are sleeping?" Levi mumbled under his breath, sounding annoyed, though not opening his eyes. My cheeks started blushing, so I was kinda happy that he couldn't see me.

Or could he? Since he did know that I was looking at him …. Shit.

"I could say the same thing about you," I whispered, not wanting to wake Hanji up.

This made a smile spread on Levi's lips, giving him dimples.

_Cute_, I quickly thought, before realising the meaning behind the word. _I mean … Nice. It's a nice smile. Maybe not even nice. Ugh, I couldn't care less, _I was starting to get annoyed with myself again, not knowing how the hell I would be able to sort out this odd feelings and inapproriate thoughts …

"This is nice, isn't it?"

Levi had opened his eyes and turned on his side as well, so he could look into my eyes properly. I tried swallowing to lump in my throat, but it wouldn't go anywhere.

Right now I wasn't even sure about my own thoughts … And when he was looking at me like _that_... How could I resist him?

I forced the memory back into my mind, replaying it over and over.

_I hate you, I hate you, I hate you …_

I took a deep breath.

"Whatever," I mumbled, sounding distant and not-caring. I had no idea if he bought it.

"Is this your real haircolour?" He suddenly asked, and reached out, turning a brown lock of my hair around his fingers.

I nodded.

"Yeah. I coloured it black in high school,"

He didn't let go of my hair, wuite the contrary. He slowly moved his hand trough my hair, and I closed my eyes at the touch, sighing.

"Hmm … " His voice was thoughtful. "That's why I couldn't recognise you at first,"

I opened my eyes, surprised.

"You didn't recognise me?" I shouldn't have been surprised. I mean, I hadn't recognised him either, at first.

"Yeah. But I guess we're both guilty in that area …"

His hand had stayed at the end of my hair line, gently caressing my neck. In that moment, I just wanted to let everything go, and press my body against his, wanting to hide away. Of course I didn't, but the thought of what stopped me was a bit alarmed.

I didn't want to do it because there was people around. We were in public, for god's sake … Wait. Did that mean, that I wouldn't mind it if we were in private?

Afraid of my own competence and judgement, I bit my bottom lip again, hard. Levi noticed, reaching up with his second hand to grab my chin.

"Don't do that. You'll just end up bleeding," He said, with a sigh of irritation.

I let go of my lip, but he wasn't letting go of me. I saw how his eyes flickered, and I knew what he wanted to do. What he was about to do.

Our faces were suddenly too close for comfort, and I could his warm breath against my skin. I wanted to pull away, but his eyes was fixating on mine, making me unable to move.

"I don't understand … How you can still have this power over me," I whispered, my voice shaking. "After all this time … "

I have no idea why I had just confessed that, but I felt like I was on drugs. Like being too close to Levi for too long was making my head spin.

He didn't answer though, just kept our gaze locked tight. After a few long, almost painful seconds, we heard a yawn behind me, and I was finally able to roll away from him.

"Good morning," I laughed, sitting up so I could look at Hanji, who looked very disoriented.

"Ugh … I feel like I'm going to get a sunburn," She mumbled, looking at her arms. "How long were I out?"

"40 minutes, I think. You'll be fine, you wore sun screen, right?"

Hanji's face lost colour.  
>"Where I supposed to do that?"<p>

Silence. Then laughter.

"Hanji, you are an idiot," Levi said, while getting up. "Let's get you home, before the sun sets you on fire,"

Hanji looked at him as if believing that that could actually happen. This resulted in more laughter from both of us.

We packed our things up, and Levi drove us home. I had insisted on just driving back to their place, but Levi wouldn't accept it. He was very dominant, and ended up driving me home to my apartment.

_Damn it. Now he knows where I live, _I thought to myself as I watched the car drive away.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

_Brrrrb. Brrrrrrrbb._

My phone was vibrating constantly in my pocket, until I was finally annoyed enough to pull it out. It was just Hanji though, who kept sending me messages.

_I wanna hang out tonight. _

_Recieved at 20:43_

_Come on, are you doing something else?_

_Recieved at 20:45_

_Ereeeeen, I'm bored._

_Recieved at 20:46_

_Are you doing something with Mikasa?_

_Recieved at 20:49_

I sighed.

_Nah, I'm home alone. You're welcome to come over here, though. _

_Sent at 20:55_

I put the phone away on the kitchen counter, and then took the last sock off. I was busy taking off my clothes when she had written, but I could hardly take the phone in the shower with me. Besides, I didn't use my phone that much anyway, and I knew that she was used to me answering a bit less frequent than her.

I turned the water on, and started scrubbing my skin with the bath sponge. It was so nice and quiet in here, only listening to the sound of water hitting the floor beneath me. It felt like the only time that I could relax a hundred percent.

Of course, I sighed with disappointment when it was over. I stepped out, noticing the bathroom mirror had become foggy, and reached for at towel to throw around my hips. I forced the wet hair back, and the water kept it from falling out from eachother. I started humming as I walked into the kitchen to reach for my phone.

_But I have a surprise for you!_

_Recieved at 20:56_

I looked at the clock on the wall. It was 21:35 now. Shit, she was probably going to be mad about me being so late to text back.

_Sorry, I was taking a shower. Are you going to come over? You know I can't come to you otherwise._

_Sent 21:36_

I was just about to reach for my underwear when the doorbell rang. _Shit, _I thought. All of my clothes were laying in my bedroom, except for my socks. If I just hid behind the door, it would be fine, right? It was probably just one of those people who wanted to sell me something.

"Coming!" I yelled, making sure that the person was able to hear me. I ran over and hid most of my body, when opening the door a few inches. A pair of grey eyes were looking right at me.

"Let me in, brat," He sad, a bit annoyed. "Hanji forced my to come get you, but I need to use your bathroom first," He hold up his hand, that was a bit dirty. I raised an eyebrow, amused.

"That's noth – Ngh!" He suddenly shoved the door open, so he could get inside. I ended up with my back against the wall, and the door in my face. Levi didn't even look around, he just went straight for the sink in the kitchen, that was closest. I winced at the pain in my back, before closing the door after him.

"Ow, you didn't have to be so rough," I mumbled grumpy, and scratched my lower back. The pain was quickly fading, but I was determined to give him some shame first.

"I like it rough," He said. I blushed, not sure if it was a joke or not.

The water stopped splashing into the sink, and Levi dried his hands in the towel hanging next to it. He then turned around to walk towards me again.

"Alright, I'm rea – Huh?"

He had stopped a few meters from me, staring at me. I now, also, became conscious of my appearance.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know that you would come to get me, I just need to change into my clothes, and then we can … "

I had started to walk past him to get to the bedroom, but he had grabbed my wrist to hold my back.

"Levi?"

I stared at him, my cheeks still red from the shame.

"You have no idea, do you?"

He said, looking down on my wrist that he was holding. It seemed as if he couldn't look me in the eyes at that moment. He sounded irritated though.

"Idea of what?"

I was too baffled.

"The effect you have,"

He finally looked up at me, with a passionate expression on his face. " … On me,"

Lust.

That's what was shining through his eyes, and burned a hole in mine. I pressed my lips together into a small line, and tried looking down. Why was I suddenly so shy?

"Damn it, Eren … When you confessed to me, I wanted to respond. I really did," I could feel his eyes on me, even though I wasn't looking up anymore. I was so thankful that he wasn't forcing me to look at him this time. "But there were rules about it then. And you were only 16 years old … It would have been so wrong. I felt like I was taking advantage of you," He let his hand stroke my arm lighty, giving me the chills.

"Even though I wanted you too. Just like I want you now …"

He took a step closer, so his face were only a few inches away from my lowered head.

"How can you not know how hot you are?"

He let go of my wrist so he could touch me. My arms, chest, hair and neck … Everywhere that his fingertips touched me, I felt a burn. It made me whimper under my breath.

"I want you so badly it almost hurts," He whispered, letting his fingers slide over my nipples to get a reaction from me. Either I would push him away, or return the touches … Or that was what he thought. I forced myself not to move, but I couldn't stop the quiet moan slipping through my lips.

"Eren, why won't you answer me?" He said under his breath, though he wasn't stopping touching me. The movements only got slower, until only one hands were sliding down from my chest, to my belly button. I took a deep breath.

_Because if let my mouth open, I'm not sure that I can hold back all the things that I really want to say. _I thought to myself. I had to choose. To talk, or to react? Well, I definitely didn't want to bear my whole soul to him. Not again.

Yet I couldn't promise the same thing for everything else.

There was just some things that even I couldn't control, at a certain point.

"Ngh.." I muttered, lifting my head a bit. His face was so damn close. I couldn't listen to him talk anymore, the memories that came with his words were too painful. I had to shut him up somehow.

For the first time, I was the one who initiated the kiss, and it wasn't gentle like the other times. It was rough and messy, since I really had no idea what I was doing.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pressing my body up against his. I instantly felt his erection, but this time I wasn't blushing. _I wasn't even able to think straight anymore._

His body pressed against mine, and I hadn't even noticed that we were moving when my back hit another wall. Or rather, a door. It opened, revealing my messy bedroom, that we were backing into. Feverish from the kiss, I pulled back just in the second that my legs bumped into the bed, making me fall onto it, my back bouncing off it a few inches, before being able to lie still.

I just lay there, gasping for air, while looking at Levi. He was looking at me, my body, and that was when I realised that I wasn't even wearing the towel anymore.

When had he torn that off of me? I couldn't remember anything. I looked down to see the erection, but my already flustered face hid my blushing cheeks well.

Levi started taking his t-shirt off, and then his pants. He was quicker than expected, and before I got a good look of him, he had already crawled on top of me. His knees was right beside my hips, so that our erections were close enough to create friction. I moaned loudly as a result of this, which made Levi smirk. My hand threw up to my face, covering my mouth.

"Don't stop making those noises," He said calmly, even though I could sense that he was out of breath too. He pushed my hand away, so he could lean in over to kiss me.

This caused our bodies to move closer, causing even more friction. This time we both moaned in the kiss, opening our mouths to then let the tongues have their fun. I let him take control of me, and he instantly noticed. He grabbed my wrists, pressing them into the bed over my head. This aroused me so much, that my hips bounced upwards, making our members rub against eachother intensely.

"More," Was the only word that I could say right know, but he seemed to understand.

He released my hands, to grab my waist instead. In one quick motion, he pushed my body ahead, so my legs wasn't dangling over the edge of the bed anymore. I gasped in surprised, looking down to see that he wasn't facing me anymore. He grabbed my erection, gently started pushing the foreskin back and forth. My whole body shivered, and I turned my head to the side, covering the rest of my face with both my arms. I muffled the moans in start, until rembering what he had asked for.

"Ahh – Ah, Levi," I gasped, when I suddenly felt two of his fingertips moving in circles on my bare forehead. I couldn't see his face, but I was sure that he was enjoying teasing me.

"Don't – " I started mumbling, but he had already moved his hands down to the start at my erection. The loss of the fingers was only disappointing for a second, before a new touch made me shiver uncontrollingly. It was his tongue, no doubt about it, that had started to lick it.

I filled my mouth with my hand to stop the sounds – it didn't matter if he liked it or not, I wasn't going to let the neighbours know what we was doing. I was certain that everyone would hear, if I hadn't.

_How is he so amazing at that?_

I felt his hands pushing my hips down, when he put all of me into his mouth and started sucking.

"Nghhh – Ng!"

It was is if I could only barely control my body anymore. The sensation was too much, it almost made me feel like I was on fire. I felt my hips pressing against his hands, protesting, wanting to move. I wanted _more._

He kept going, though, quicker than before. His hands were strong, making sure that I wouldn't suddenly yank my hips forward. I felt like there was no more air to breath in – I wasn't sure that I could keep it in any longer …

My back arched, and my skin started tingling as I let out my release with a cry.

Fortunately for Levi, he had managed to pull away, so instead of cumming into his mouth, it ended up on my stomach and his hand instead.

I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself down again. I closed my eyes, thinking it was over, when he let his wet fingertips slide down my inner thigh. I pushed my upper body up with my elbows, and looked at him.

"You already came? But we've only just begun," He said with a raised eyebrow, then leaning in to kiss me. It was passionate, the way his lips moved against mine, and I grabbed his neck to pull him closer to me.

What did he mean by that?

We just sat there for a few seconds, too consumed in the kiss to do anything else. Just doing this was making my body fire up again, wanting more of him. I tried reaching out to his own erection, but he grabbed my wrist, pressing it against the sheets.

And then his fingers started moving again, reaching lower and lower.

I gasped, when he reached my entrance. A sudden, horrible knot was growing in my stomach, moving wildly. Something was wrong.

_He pushed them inside, making me scream … the tears was rolling down my face, but he just kept on going. He was sweating, and the smirk on his face made me want to throw up. There was no one there to help me, yet I was still screaming out for someone to come._

_But no one came._

This wasn't my thoughts. This was a memory.

"Stop," I said, stopping the kiss. But I was still turned on, gasping for air, so it didn't have the effect that I'd wanted. It probably seemed as if I was only protesting to play hard to get, or to tease him.

He pressed his lips on my neck instead, when he pressed his two fingers inside me.

My head flew back into the bed, panting and gasping for air. The knot in my stomach felt like it wanted to rip me apart, making it impossible for me to enjoy any of the pleasure that Levi's fingers were giving me.

Pictures from the memory were popping out in my mind. The feeling of tears running down my face, the pain and sweat … I hadn't even noticed, when I had actually started crying in reality.

"Stop!" I said a little louder, putting my only free hand on his chest, but my voice cracked.

This felt wrong.

Levi finally looked up by the sound of my voice, and I saw the surprisement and shock in his eyes.

I felt so ashamed and dirty. I pulled my other hand free, and pushed him away from me with the only strength that I had left.

His hands left my body, and he sat up straight in the bed, still staring at me.

I crawled as far away as possible, wiping the tears away.

_I am so stupid, _I thought. _I ruined everything._

"Eren, what happened? Why are you crying? Did I hurt you?" He asked, his voice filled with angst, and I almost felt sorry for him. He had no idea what was going on.

But instead of answering, I just left the bed and ran into the bathroom. I quickly locked the door, before he would be able to follow after me. This was probably the most cliché thing I could have done, but I just wasn't able to handle anything right now. My back still pressed against the door, I slowly slid down. The floor was cold against my heated skin, and I pulled my knees up against my chest, hugging them tightly with my arms. I buried my face into them, finally letting my eyes flood over with tears.

A few minutes passed, and I had finally calmed down a little. Before I had been loudly crying, but now I was just weeping softly.

"Eren,"

Levi stood on the other side of the door, his forehead and hand pressed up against it.

"Eren, please talk to me,"

He had taken on his clothes again, while I was still naked on the other side.

"Please … " my voice was very low, but Levi heard it in an instant. His focus sharpened intensively, waiting to hear the explanation of my sudden outburst.

"_Please just leave_,"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

It had been more a week.

I had cancelled my appointment with Hanji the next monday, and just kept hiding inside my room. I had shut off my cell phone and had convinced Mikasa that I didn't want to be disturbed.

She had been reluctant at first, wanting to know what had happened, but when I had just pressed my lips together and looked away, she had finally left me alone.

I had stopped feeling sorry for myself a few days ago, but I still didn't want to come out at first. The thought of having to look Levi in the eyes, made my feel so shameful and embarrassed. I didn't want to explain either, so I did the only thing that I could.

Stay safely in my bed, hiding under the covers.

Levi had left a while after, when he had realised that I wasn't going to come out. I had stayed in there, for a few hours anyway. I had then taken a shower and getting dressed before Mikasa came home.

I didn't eat anything the rest of that day, too caught up in trying to sort out my thoughts. The memories that I'd been suppressing for so many years had finally come back to me, but it wasn't a happy reunion. I had been terrified, and I still was. I still felt as if I didn't now what was the truth and what I had made up.

Mostly, I thought about Levi. I dreamt about him too. The memories of him and me had been long forgotten, pushed way back into the back of my head. But with everything else coming forward, and the situation that I had been in with Levi, had made it all appear again.

I turned around to lie on my back, looking up into the ceiling.

The memories hadn't made anything easier, it was quite the contrary. I had never been so confused about anything before.

I closed my eyes, leading myself back in time .

* * *

><p><em>Where was he?<em>

_It was 10 minutes after he was supposed to be here._

_I checked my cell phone. Maybe he was late? There was no new messages though, leaving colising that possibility off. _

_I started getting nervous. Was he going to blow me off? I turned around quickly reacting to the sound of a door opening. Watching the short, older man walk into the room made me sigh with relief. _

"_Hey,"_

_He said with his normal, stoic expression on his face, before sitting down in front of me. _

"_Hey,"_

_He pulled his books on the table, opening one of them. He started talking about my latest essay, and how to improve it. He even showed me an example in the book, and I pretended to care about it. I nodded every once in a while, letting him believe that I wanted to make a better essay._

_The truth was, that I just wanted him. Ever since first day of school, I had fallen for him. Of course the feelings had been superficial, only fallen in love with the man's appearance, but that quickly changed. _

_I pretended to have bad grammar. I began making horrendous assigments, until it led him to ask me for private sessions. I didn't want to ask him myself, yet I have no idea why. I think I just wanted him to take the first step. I wanted to make myself believe that it wasn't all in my head. _

_The funny part was his cruelty. He had mean remarks for everybody in the class, even me. He could be hurtful at times, and his eyes could burn a hole in your soul. He was terrifying really – but that didn't stop me from falling in love._

_The meetings were great – well, for me they were. I had squeezed some personal questions in between his long monologues about doing better in school, and he had answered. Slowly, I began learning everything about him. He lived alone, had no family, only focused on his job. He hadn't always wanted to teach, but he liked it now. He had few friends, but he didn't like to go out. He was actually a very closed off person, and if you only quickly looked at him, you wouldn't be able to see anything. If you would listen to him, he was nothing else than a mean person._

_But I saw it all. I saw how amazing he was, and I was lucky enough to hear him talk about something that he was passionate about, instead of him just critizising everything and everyone. I understood his feelings and desires._

_I wanted him, not because he was attractive on the outside, but because he was also beautiful on the insides. _

_And then last week happened. _

_I had finally mustered up all of my courage, and asked him out. For a second, I had thought that he was going to say no, but he didn't. Okay, maybe I had made it sound like I still needed his guidance in something school related, but it was still a date to me. We had always met in the school library, but he had finally agreed to go to my house. I had made sure that my mom was at work, since I didn't want her to embarrass me in any way._

_It had all been perfect._

_We had been sitting in my room, on my bed, with both our backs against the wall. He had a book in his lap trying to teach me something, when I had casually leaned my body towards his, so I could lay my head on his shoulder. He had been stiff for only about a second, before relaxing again, going on talking about how to make a proper film analysis._

_I didn't want to push my luck, I really didn't. I had already come so far, so doing anything beyond that, would surely get me in trouble. But I had to try, didn't I? I had to do it while I still had the chance. I laid a hand on top of the paper, stopping him from reading aloud any more. He stopped, confused, looking down. I moved my head so I could look up into his grey silver eyes that were filled with wonder, while mine were filled with anticipation. Before he could stop me, I lifted my hand to grab his collar, and gently yanked it. The result had his whole upper body move towards mine, so that our lips could meet._

_His lips were soft, as I had imagined, and it felt like they fit perfectly with mine. He made a sound of astonishment, but it was too muffled to really hear._

_I thought I would feel whole with this, but I ended up just wanting more. Still holding on to his shirt, I tilted my head, and coaxed his moth open with mine. He was returning the kiss, but I could feel his whole body was tense, leaving me thinking that he was probably too shocked to actually respond. Clearly exploiting the situation, I lead my tongue inside his, and started teasing his. His tongue responded gently, making it slow and passionate. _

_I had never felt like this before. I wasn't even sure if I was doing it right, yet I was the only taking the lead. He was just sitting there, while I was the only pressing my body against his, grabbing his shirt, kissing him He was ten years older than me, yet I was still so desperate for his love. I had wanted to touch him for so long, so now that the moment had finally arrived, I was just too eager. _

_Of course, this was when he had grabbed my hand and jerked it away, forcing my body a few inches from his. _

"_Oi brat, what the hell do you think you're doing?" His cheeks were red, his face flustered. He tried to sound annoyed, but I saw right through him. _

"_I love you," I quickly blurted out, just staring at him. _

_That was when he had gotten up, and left._

_And now we were sitting here, pretending that everything was okay. He had talked normal to me in school after the weekend, even being a little tougher and meaner than normally. But overall, he was walking around like nothing had happened. This was our weekly meeting, and I had thought that he wouldn't come. I really did. But he had shown up, even if he had been a little late._

_Still, I couldn't focus. How was that possible, when all I could see, was the man's lips moving as he was talking, yet not hearing a word he was saying. When all I could remember was those lips pressed against mine._

_I was quite pleased with the fact that it was now a memory, rather than a dream. _

"_Oi, are you even listening to me?"_

_He looked annoyed at me, when I tried sitting up straight. _

"_Sorry," I mumbled, looking down at my hands that resting on the table. _

_He kept looking at me, and I could feel his eyes on my body. He didn't say another word, instead he reached over and grabbed my left hand. _

"_Eren," _

_I looked up, surprised, but hopeful. He was touching me at his own free will – he was holding my hand, for god's sake! _

_My heart skipped a beat, and I tried to keep my breathing steady. I was way too excited about this._

_We sat there, staring at eachother intensively for a few seconds, before his eyes started flickering. He had gotten back into reality, realising all the other students that were seated in the library as well. He let go of my hand, and I felt a hole in my stomach. _

"_There is so much wrong with this," He wispered. It was meant as a comment to himself I guess, but I overheard it._

"_I don't –" _

_He quickly interrupted me, stopping me from saying anything else._

"_Eren. I am your teacher. I am so much older than you. You are still a naïve, young boy who doesn't know what he wants with his life, and who to spend it with," He sighed before standing up. He pushed the books over to me, who was just sitting there, not knowing how to respond. _

"_Besides, I'm not even gay," He started backing away from me, his eyes still flickering. "I have a girlfriend, and we are very happy together,"_

_With that last comment, he turned around to walk out of the door. I was left there, staring at the place where he had standed. _

_Tears were appearing in my eyes, making my sight blurry._

_Why did my heart hurt so bad?_

* * *

><p><em>He was only there for another week. I was sitting in the cafeteria with my friends, when I heard the news. <em>

"_Did you see the new guy?"_

_I looked up, not really interested in the conversation. _

"_The new guy?" I asked, not really caring about the answer. _

"_Yeah, our new english teacher. He looks really nice," _

_Armin started eating his salad again, not advancing further in the conversation. _

"_Hey!" I said, banging my fist against the table, making everyone around it go silent. "What happened to Levi?"_

_Armin looked up, surprised to see that my face had changed from indifference to anger. _

"_He quit, when he got a better job offer from another school," Armin shrugged, not understanding what my sudden outburst was about. None of them knew. They were all so oblivious. _

"_I heard some girls say that he proposed to his girlfriend. Apparently, she's pregnant," Connie joined in on the conversation, not realizing how upset I was. _

_I felt all colour disappear from my face, as my hands started shaking. At first, I was to shocked to move, but eventually I got up, getting out of there. _

_It took all of my strength not to cry on the bus ride home. _

* * *

><p>My eyes opened again, when my whole body started to ache. I had been lying in the bed for too long, and it was finally reaction. I stood up, as if I had been commanded to, but I didn't really get much further than that.<p>

All of the memories that I had forgotten or hidden away, were finally back. Before that, there had only been hate for Levi. I had only remembered the last time I had seen him, and the last words that I had spoken to him. Of course I knew what feelings I had harboured before that, I had just never remembered why.

But now it had all come back to me.

My hands shook a bit when I dressed myself in clean clothes, before finally unlocking and opening the door.

Mikasa was sitting in the sofa, reading a book, when I came out. I went into the kitchen, that like Hanji and Levi's apartment, was attached to the livingroom without a wall between them. I could feel her eyes in the back of my head, but every time I turned around, she was back to reading her book. Clearly she wanted to see if I was okay, she just didn't want to push me. The thought made me happy, glad that somebody cared for me like she did.

I made a messy sandwich, not really caring what ingredients I was using. I was so hungry.

With the plate in my hand, I walked over to sit beside Mikasa, and started eating as if nothing had happened.

We sat in silence, and it was first when I was done, that she opened her mouth.

"Are you okay?"

I paused for a second, stopping myself from nodding. That was what I automatically did, but I wanted to answer honestly.

"I think I am," I finally said, after a moment of silence. "I just don't really know … Where I should go from here,"

I sat cross-legged on the sofa, turning my upperbody so I was able to face Mikasa better. She had put her book into her lap, looking at me thoughtfully.

"Tell me what the problem is,"

I had no idea where to start. I wasn't even sure what the problem really was, or what my feelings were. I felt clueless.

"I-I don't know, really … He just kept coming at me, even though I didn't want it. But I did. I like him, I just don't know if it's okay to like him," I mumbled. I wasn't sure if she understand, especially since I felt even more confused than before.

"So you like him, and he likes you. But you're not sure if it's the right thing, after everything that has happened between you," Mikasa summed up. I was surprised, even if I should'nt be. She was indeed much smarter than I was.

"I think so, yeah … And I ruined everything last time I saw him. I'm not sure if he even wants to see me anymore. I'm not even sure if I want to see him … What would I say?" I sighed, resting my head into my palms.

This was riddiculous. Mikasa apparently thought so too, because not soon after she hit me in the head with her book.

"Stop being so helpless. He has been by twice this week, and has called my phone several times to hear from you. He is a pain in the ass, so at least make him your pain in the ass," She said annoyed, and I looked at her in shock.

"Wha – "

"No pun intended," She quickly said, when I realised. My head flew back and hit the cushion behind my back, when I started laughing. Mikasa had to wait for a long moment, before I was done.

"You can seriously be funny, sometimes," I mumbled with tears in my eyes. She just rolled her eyes, and opened the book again.

"Just go get your cell phone and turn it on. I'll drive you there, if you want me too,"

I nodded, still chuckling, when I stood up and walked over to my bedroom.

My phone was old, and it took over 5 minutes before the texts started coming in, making the phone buzz like crazy.

I forced myself to let it be until it was finished. When I looked at it again, it had over a dozen texts and two dozen missed calls. I quickly read the texts, as they were filled with a lot of the same sentences, as "Eren, are you okay?" and "Eren, we need to talk,". They were mostly from an unkown number, but it wasn't hard to figure out who that was. Hanji had written to him as well, as had some of his friends.

There were voicemails as well, all from Hanji and the unkown number. He put the phone up to his ear, nervously waiting to hear Levi's voice again.

"Hey Eren," Pause. That was Hanji's voice, and she sounded annoyed. "Why are you not here yet? It's been an hour. I'm counting on you!"

_Ding._

"Eren, I've given you time and space, but it's been days since Hanji or I have heard from you. Please – " The voice took a deep breath before continuing. "Please don't do anything that you'll regret. I'm so s – "

_Ding._

His voice was cut off by the voicemail, before I could hear the end of the sentence. I tried to swallow a lump in my throat, as I felt the tears press behind my eyes again. He had sounded so … So broken. Was he really that worried about me?

"Eren, I'm coming by your place. You better fucking be home," Levi's voice again, but this time it had sounded irritated.

_Ding._

"Eren, what the fuck do you think you're doing? You leave me worried as sick, and then you just cut me off? I need an explanation, you little brat. Stop avoiding me!"

_Ding._

I couldn't hold in a chuckle. It was mixed in with a sob, because I had started to cry without realising. It was surprisingly nice to hear him snapping at me, to hear him yell like that. It felt like the old days, when he was yelling at me because of something as stupid as bad grades.

" …. "

_Ding._

That one had propably been a miscall, but it was the last one. I looked up only to find Mikasa already standing at the door.

"Let's go,"

**So in this chapter you get some answers with the flashback, but there's so much more that needs explaining – but if you follow and favorite, you'll get noticed right when I put more chapters in here!**

**It was on purpose that I only explained some of Levi and Erens backstory, and didn't get into why Eren is so traumatized. But all will soon be revealed!**

**Are you just as excited to read what happens next, as I am to write it? Because I am!**

**You're welcome to make review and tell me if you like the story, and definitely if I've made som mistakes with grammar, or if something doesn't quite match up. **

**Well, have a nice weekend then xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

So here I was, yet again, standing in front of their apartment door. The door that led into the stairway had been open, since there apparently was people moving in under their apartment.

_Lucky me, _I thought ironically. On the way here, every damn light signal had turned green, and now the building door had been completely open for me. It was as if something bigger wanted me here, pushing me forward. Still, now that I was at the end of the road, I couldn't make myself take the last, final step.

Okay fine, Levi had sounded genuinely concerned for me over the voicemails, but what if he had changed his mind? What if he had decided that he didn't want anything to do with me after all? He had had enough time to think it through, surely. I was afraid that he had come to a conclusion that didn't involved me. That maybe he had thought it for the best that I had cut him of. Of course, he didn't know that I had been thinking about him the whole time.

I froze on the spot, when I heard a voice inside the apartment. It wasn't loud enough for me to hear what it was saying, but the volume of the voice were increasing rapidly. I raised my hand nervously, making it into a fist so I could knock on the door.

I sadly never made it that far, because the door suddenly opened right in front of me, and I quickly started feeling like a deer in headlights.

" … Hi Hanji,"

She looked like she was in a hurry. Her glasses were a bit crooked, and she had a mobile in her hand.

She stood there only for moment, in shock, before wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Finally, Eren! You must have been quite sick, huh? I'm so glad you're feeling better," She didn't remove herself from me, but just kept hugging me, making me uncomfortable. I slowly raised my own hand, patting her on the back.

So she had thought that I was sick? Had Levi told her that, instead of the truth? I felt grateful. I didn't want her to know what had really happened.

"But you still owe me," She grinned, finally removing her body from mine.

"Sure," I smiled. "Next time will be on the house, if you still want me,"

She laughed, patting my shoulder.

"Of course, Eren! Don't be silly,"

I felt more at ease now. She clearly wasn't mad, as I had originally thought. Hanji looked at her watch discreetly, but I got the hint.

"Um, is Levi home?"

She nodded, a bit absent-minded.

"Sure, he'll be home from work in about 10 minutes. You can just wait for him inside," She started to walk past me. "I have to go, but I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay!"

Well that was easier than expected.

She was already running down the stairs, when I had closed the door behind me. I instantly remembered the smell of their apartment. A nice, familiar scent.

I smiled for myself, feeling at home already.

After 20 minutes though, I started feeling nervous again. I had walked around in the kitchen, making tea for him, but it was already getting cold. Hadn't Hanji said 10 minutes?

I pressed my sweaty palms against my pants, annoyed. I filled the kettle with water yet again, and then turning it on.

Right when the water had started boiling, the door opened out in the entrance. I didn't hear it because of the loud noises that the kettle was making, so when I turned my body around again, I was just as surprised as he was.

He was standing in the middle of the living room, with his keys in his hands and his eyes were staring right into mine. He was wearing black pants, a long, brown jacket and a big, black scarf. His cheeks were red, and his hair was a little messy.

He was in shock, the last thing he would have expected was me, standing in his kitchen, making tea for him.

"Levi," I said with a husky voice, before spilling half of the kettles content all over my hand.

This finally made both of us move. I opened my mouth, letting out a cry of pain, dropping the kettle on the floor and backed into the kitchen counter. He had rushed over by my side to grab my wrist and hold my hand under the cold water in the sink.

"F-Fuck," I mumbled, my whole body shaking. Levi noticed, quickly putting an arm around me. I sniffed like a little child, leaning my body against his.

I couldn't hide my face into his neck since the scarf was in the way, so I just rested my head on his shoulder.

We stood there for a minute or so, just listening to the sound of the water running over my head. The cold was starting to numb my hand, but I was afraid that if I removed it, it would start hurting again.

Levi hadn't moved either, neither was he talking. He was probably waiting for me to pull it together, but I didn't know where to start.

"Why are you wearing a scarf?"

"Huh?"

I removed my head from his shoulder, so I could look at him better.

"Your scarf. It's summer, aren't you hot?"

He rolled his eyes, but I couldn't tell if he was irritated or not.

"I'm sick, you brat."

"Then why were you at work?"

He took a step back, looking at me directly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that I had to tell you everything about my life?" He said, sarcastically. "Or are you playing 20 questions?"

His arm wasn't around me anymore, as he began to walk over to the entrance in a relaxed manner.

I didn't answer – I knew he wasn't finished.

He took off his jacket and scarf and hung it on the hangers. He then proceeded to take off his shoes, before turning around to look at me again.

"I think I'm a bit more entitled to interrogate you, instead of the other way around,"

My cheeks were burning, and I felt ashamed. He was right, of course. I had no right to attack him like this, when I was the one in the wrong.

"I'm sorry,"

Was all I could say. He sighed, while sitting on the chair at the kitchen counter.

"Do you want to explain?"

His voice was softer now, almost whispering. All I could do, was shake my head.

There was a silence.

"Do you hate me?"

I was suddenly afraid to look at him, afraid of the answer.

"No." He paused, suddenly hesitant. "Do you hate me?"

I looked up, surprised. How could he ask such a thing? How could he possibly believe that – Oh …

Of course, he would think that. I had started crying after he had touched me, after all.  
>"No!"<p>

After that, only silence. I was happy that we had settled that, but the air wasn't cleared yet. There was so much more that needed to be said. Was this the time to do it? There was only one way to find out.

"I don't understand," I finally said – whispered, more likely. "Why you want me to say it. I …. I don't think I can,"

He looked a bit confused at first, not really understanding what I meant.

"I said it back then, but … After I said it, you left me,"

My hands started shaking, and my breath became irregular. I bit my bottom lip, forcing myself to keep going. I didn't want to cry. I didn't want to show him how broken I really was inside.

"I fell in love with you, and you disappeared. I thought it was all in my head … I thought …."

My voice became thick and husky, and I looked down, staring into the counter. My free hand was resting on it, but it had turned into a fist, pressing my nails against my skin. Even my knuckles had become all white.

And then he was there again, laying a flat hand over it. It relaxed immidiately. I turned my body towards his, throwing my arms around his neck.

"I trusted you …"

My voice was too far gone, so I wasn't sure that he even heard it. I started to sob, finally letting myself cry. His arms were around me in an instant as well, comforting me in silence.

"Shh," He whispered, his hands going in circles on my back. I pressed my chest against his, making the space between us minimal. I felt like I didn't want to be away from him any longer. I _wanted _to love him again, I just wasn't sure if I could.

"I didn't want to leave you," He mumbled into my ear, when I had finally stopped crying. "I wanted to be with you. But I couldn't. You know why I couldn't,"

I breathed heavily against his shirt that was a bit moist by the tears. I didn't have a proper answer for that, so I just stayed silent.

We stood there for a little while, until Levi finally had enough. He grabbed my arms, pulling me away from him. I stared down at his feet, not wanting him to see my face that was still affected by the crying.

"Eren,"

I bit my lip, but didn't move.

"Did you really have a girlfriend? Back then?"

I raised my eyes a bit to catch a glimpse of his face. A single eyebrow was raised, but other than that, his face was stoic.

"Yeah, I did,"

"Then why are you … Now?" I wasn't sure if I should lay all the cards on the table. Maybe he would be offended?

When he started laughing, my head quickly flew up.

"Oh my god, Jeager, you really have no idea, do you?"

I slowly shook my head from side to side, not understanding what he meant.

"Well then, I guess ... I guess you could say that you were my first, true love,"

He rolled his eyes, annoyed by how cheesy he sounded. But I didn't notice that. I was seeing stars then.

And black spots.

And then nothing at all.

* * *

><p>When I woke up again, I was laying in a bed. I had all my clothes on, and the duvet was under me.<p>

So I hadn't been sleeping, so to speak. I lifted myself up a bit with my elbows to look around the room. It was a darkened room even though there was no curtains.

Okay, so it was night, clearly. How long had I been out?

A mumble came from my side, giving me a light shock. I looked down, only to find Levi lying beside me, sleeping like an angel.

Wait, what had happened? I tried recollecting my thoughts, going back to before.

He had said that I had been his first love. His _true _love, even. My cheeks blushed just by the thought. Okay, so apparently I had passed out after that.

_Great. How embarrassing._

I lay down on my back again, and rolled over so that I was close against Levis small body. I put my head on his chest, and lay an arm around his waist.

God, he smelled good.

I could feel his heartbeat, how relaxed and slowly it was beating.

Yeah, he was definitely asleep.

By using the word _true, _had he thereby meant that I had been his first experience with a boy? Had I helped him realise what he really was?

But then, why had he fleed, when I had tried to kiss him? And why had he quit his job to be with his fiance? The fiance being a woman, even.

I still had questions that needed answers, but that could wait for now. Right now, I just felt happy, being here with him like this.

_He loved me, _I thought to myself, after curling up in a ball at his side. My heartbeat started slowing down, and as I was losing consciousness yet again, my last thoughts were peaceful.

… _And he still does._

* * *

><p><strong>If you thought that was sweet and nice and lovely, then you'll be excited for Chapter 7!<strong>

**I'm gonna fluff the shit out of that chapter, haha. It's already written, so you'll get it tomorrow!**

**So you got a little more explained in this chapter, but there are still things to get out in the open. Are you happy with the story so far? Is there anything that you want different? Review! I'm always open for suggestions - It's great when you remind me of things that I had completely forgotten about.  
><strong>

**Until next time - Have a great day! xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"Ngghh," I mumbled, a bit annoyed, and tried to hide my face from the light.

Why the hell doesn't this man own curtains?

I turned around, noisily, to face Levi. At some point in the night, we had spooned, and now his arms were loosely around my waist and chest. He was still asleep, thank god, so I could just lay there for a few more minutes, enjoying myself.

When we were standing, I was the taller one, but in bed our faces was right in front of each other. I could easily snuggle my head under his jaw, pressing my nose lighty against his neck. His skin felt nice and soft against my mine, making me want to rub my chin lightly against it. I hummed while doing it, as if I was a little kitten.

"Mmmh," I mumbled, feeling secure and safe. This was nice. I wished I could stay like this forever, lying in Levi's strong embrace.

We were both still wearing clothes, and with the sunlight coming right through the window, I was quickly starting to feel too warm for comfort.

Him as well. I could feel how he started to move slightly, trying to stop what was causing the warmth that he was experiencing, not knowing that I was the on causing it. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten so close.

"Hmm?"

His eyes opened, when I lifted my head from him to be able to face him.

"Good morning," I said, trying to sound as relaxed as possible. Truth was, I was nervous. Afraid that he would kick me out of the bed as soon as he realized what was happening. It was stupid, really - there was no evidence against him hating me, but the thought still wandered regularly through my mind.

But he just stayed there, his expression not changing.

"Good morning," He sad in a neutral tone. I was just about to wonder how he could stay so stoic, when he reached in to grab my neck. He gently pushed me forward, so our lips could meet in a kiss.

It was surprisingly uninteresting, yet it still excited me.

Because that was it. There was no passion, no roughness, no intensity. The kiss we were sharing, was one that couples shared. The ones that had been together for many years, and was used to each other. It surprised me yet again, how he could be so … easy and normal about it. But it surprised me even more that it felt normal to me as well.

He pulled away after only a few seconds, and then proceeded to remove his hold of me.

"No, don't … Don't leave me," I bursted out, grabbing his hand. His fingers immidiately intertwined with mine, before leaning over and kissing my forehead.

"It's too hot to stay like this," He stated, then letting go of my hand to get up from the bed. He disappeared through another door that didn't lead into the kitchen, which I was guessing was the bathroom.

He closed the door behind him, but I could vaguely hear him turn the water on. I sat up in the bed, realizing that I needed a bath almost more than he did.

I walked over there, quickly knocking before I would change my mind.

"Yeah?" The muffled voice said, and I opened the door a tiny bit, just enough to stick my head inside.

"Can I join you?" I mumbled nervously, my cheeks already blushing. I didn't want to overstay my welcome, or push him to do something that he didn't want to do.

His face was neutral, but his eyes flickered a bit in surprise. His hands had already grabbed the lower part of his shirt, getting ready to pull it over his head.

"If you want to," He said with a shrug, continuing to take his shirt off. He then walked over to the shower to change the water from going through the showerhead to go through the tap instead. He plugged the hole down in the tub, making sure that no water would get through.

His eyes met mine once again.

"What are you waiting for? Take off your clothes," He said with an irritated tone, before throwing his pants into the washing bin.

I swallowed, before taking my clothes off as well, not being able to take my eyes off Levi as I did.

The bathroom was actually quite big, and clean as well. It was all white, with a theme of a light blue colour in some places. It felt colder in here than out in the bedroom, which was nice.

Levi had started to put some kind of liquid into the tub, creating bubbles in an instant. I grinned at the thought of Levi owning such things. He seemed to notice, because in the next moment, he was staring me down with his small eyes.

"It's Hanji's!"

I was still chuckling when I climbed into the bathtub. He shut off the water before getting in himself. His back was up against the wall, while mine was against the opposite. I wasn't quite sure what to do with my body – I had never really done anything like this before.

Before being able to think more about it, he had grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to him. I was turned around, so I could lean my back against his chest, and the back of my head could rest on his collarbone. I could feel how he buried his face into my hair, wrapping his arms around me.

"You're a damn lucky brat, since I'm letting my body soak in your filth," His voice was muffled by my hair, but I still heard the lack of annoyance in his tone. He was just teasing. I giggled, not answering, and closed my eyes. The water was only lukewarm, making it possible to just lay in it without starting to either sweat or freeze. The bubbles were all around the surface of the water, making it impossible to see through. But it smelled really nice, like some kind of flower.

I let out a sigh, finally being able to relax my whole body.

This wasn't just nice.

It was perfect.

I was finally where I belonged – in Levi's arms.

I was home.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a sweet og short chapter, I was smiling the whole time while writing it!<strong>

**Question now remains: Is this to show how great everything has become between our two love birds? Will Eren finally say that he loves Levi? Or is it silence before the storm? (I have no idea if that's the right saying. In Denmark, we just say 'Stilhed før stormen', but oh well. Hey, at least you learned something!)**

**I am so happy that you guys like the story! This November, I am writing every day, so if you keep reviewing and following and favoriting, then I'll be sure to focus on updating as soon as I can! **

**Until then, stay awesome! xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

So it had been 3 weeks, and it had all been perfect. We had been together for most of the days, since it was still summer vacation, so none of us had school to worry about. It was only the days when Levi was at his part time work, that we spent time apart. This was actually nice, since both of us kinda needed af break sometimes, even though none of us wanted to admit it. It was nice to swim to the top sometimes to get air, before diving into the sea again.

To my surprise, Levi had wanted to do all sorts of things. We had gone to the park, the beach and to restuarants. Levi's explanation had been that he wanted to go into the public with me, because of the fact that we couldn't before. That had been the worst part about our past, that our age difference had been too great back then. But now it wasn't showing as clearly as before, and since we finally had the opportunities now, Levi didn't want to waste them.

I fully enjoyed the thought that Levi wasn't embarrassed about our relationship though. There were a lot of people out there who still judged heavily on gay couples, and that made a lot of gays afraid of stepping forward. But Levi didn't seem to care at all. He grabbed my hand whenever the situation allowed him to – which meant almost all the time.

I was actually the one who just wanted to relax at home. I liked snuggling beside Levi while watching a movie, or playing a game on my phone while waiting for Levi to pancakes for us in the morning.

This, of course, had given me the proud title of 'Lazy Ass' by Levi, put I really didn't mind at all. At the very least, I just thought it was funny. Levi was the older one, yet he was the one who wanted to drag my ass around town all day long, when it should probably be completely the opposite.

One night we had gotten home late from a long walk in the warm evening's summer weather, and too exhausted to do anything else that night, we quickly went to bed. I had texted Mikasa that I wouldn't be home until the next day, and then turning my attention to the man beside me.

"My feet is killing me," I sighed, before crawling closer to the older man's naked body. We had only a sheet on top of us because of the heat, but we had opened the big window to get some cold air, making me shiver a bit since I had the part of the bed that was closest to the window. That caused me to press my body against his, to heat me up again.

"Mine too," He mumbled, letting his hand slide through my hair. "Ugh, your hair is so messy, you need to take a bath,"

"Do it with me," I whispered tired, burying my face into his neck.

He chuckled lightly, letting his hand slide down to caress the back of my head.

"I'm already clean, it's not my fault that you didn't shower this morning,"

I raised my eyebrows, leaning back to look him in the eyes.

"Are you calling me dirty?"

This made him laugh out loud, before leaning in to kiss me.

"Mmmh, you said it, not me," He said in a teasing tone, putting an arm around my waist to press my body further against his. "Shit, you're hot,"

"Thank you," I grinned, resting my head on my pillow to be able to look up at him.

"Relax, brat, I was talking about your body temperature," He laughed, turning our bodies so his upper body was hovering over mine.

"But yeah, you're hot as well, I guess,"

"You _guess?!_" I laughed, trying to sound offended while wrapping my arms under his, and then around his shoulders.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic," He mumbled, smiling, before leaning down to kiss me.

"I'm not, it's not my fault that my boyfriend is so mean to me!"

Levi had a baffled expression in his face for only a second, before smiling again.

"Yeah, but that's because, as your boyfriend, I'm the only one who's allowed to,"

He pressed his lips against mine again, a clear intention of wanting to stop the conversation. I returned it eagerly, enjoying the feeling of his soft, small lips against mine.

It builded up slowly, making it more passionate than our other kisses. I could feel how he wanted to do more, his hands moving all around my body, how he was anticipating something to happen.

I could feel my body tense up, but I wasn't able to stop anyway. My lower body reacted to his, and I moaned lowly into his mouth. He moved his head to coax my mouth open so he could press his tongue in, and I welcomed it.

Well, my body did. My brain was still trying to find an escape route, wanting me to stop it. But I didn't want to reject him again, and my body wanted his _so badly. _So why was I so afraid?

"Rivaille! I just came home, and – "

She hadn't even knocked, almost just throwing her body through the door.

I pushed Levi down from me to sit up, my face flustered with a warm, red colour.

"H-Hanji, good evening," I stuttered, clearly embarrassed from the situation that been revealing a bit too much of both of us. I pulled the sheet up to my chest, and looked at the woman, who was clearly not trying to hide her grinning face.

"Oh shit, I didn't know you were here, Eren! Well, I'm sorry to disturb you guys,"

Levi let out an irritated groan, lifting himself up with his elbows.

"You knew perfectly well that he would be here, his shoes and jacket are out in the entrance," Hanji just answered with a shrug, still smirking. "Now _please_, before I'll have to kick you out myself,"

She backed away, holding her hands up in the air as a joke.

"Fine fine, I'll go. I just wanted to be polite and say goodnight, but fineeeeee! If that's what you want, then – " She closed the door after her, but we could still hear her muffled voice for a few extra seconds.

I breathed heavily, trying not to focus on Levi, whose eyes were staring at me.

Waiting for me.

I tried swallow the lump in my throat when I lay back down on my back, staring up in the ceiling.

Even though Hanji had ruined the moment completely – and thank god for that – the athmosphere in the room was returning slowly, giving permission to continue. I could feel his hand on my waist again, sliding over it to get to my underpants, I quickly grabbed it to stop it from going any further. My fingers intertwined with his, and he let me.

I looked at him, trying to hold a blank expression on my face.  
>"I'm really tired. Can we just sleep?" I mumbled, sending him an apologetic smile.<p>

"Sure … Sleep well then," He said, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. He kissed the back of my hand, and I closed my eyes, wanting to escape reality as fast as possible.

* * *

><p>"I don't think I heard you the first time,"<p>

Hanji looked at me with a look that I couldn't quite understand what meant. I let out an annoyed sigh, rolling my eyes.  
>"I think he is avoiding me,"<p>

She finished making her tea, so she could finally go sit beside me on the couch.

"How could he be doing that, exactly? You've been together for almost every day the last month? How is that avoiding?"

Even more annoyed, I hit her on her shoulder, making her cringe.

"Ow!"

"He _is _avoiding me. The whole last week, he refused to sleep in my bed. He always insisted on going home. And it was right after that incident where you came into our room. When I ask him about it, he just says that Mikasa misses him, but … There's something with his eyes, when he says it. They always flicker a bit, when his lying. Clearly, he's avoiding me!"

Frustrated with the situation, I grabbed tighter around my mug of hot tea. My knuckles got a white colour, and my palms' temperature were increasing quickly.

"Maybe you're just spending _too _much time with him. Sometimes, you just need a little break, or it can become miserable to be with one single person too much everyday,"

That made so much sense, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Everytime I was trying to make a move on him, he let me, but only for a few minutes before pushing me away. We never got any further than kissing and cuddling.

I was starting to grow tired it. Not to get me wrong, I loved doing those things with Eren. But I wanted to be with him, completely, in every way possible. And he was avoiding that, and I had no idea why.

"Maybe he is a virgin?" I blurted out, immidiately regretting saying it out loud.

Hanji looked thoughtful out in the air, seriously considering it.

"Well … When I came into your room last week, weren't you already … Going at it?" She was grinning, looking smug. Apparently she was more than satisfied with her little stunt.

"We were about to, but after you left, he wanted to sleep. Too tired, he said," I mumbled, and I couldn't help but feeling embarrassed that I was actually having a problem like this. Didn't Eren find me attractive?

No, that couldn't be it. He had showed clearly, many times before, that he was into me. It just didn't go further than that.

So maybe he was a virgin. It wasn't as bad as I had imagined, actually I didn't mind at all. It just meant being more gentle with him, and it would take its time. But if it was really that, then he didn't have to worry. Then the thought of being intimate with Eren was still a possibility. I just had to take it slow with the boy.

Surely, I could do even better than that.

* * *

><p><strong>I've started on a new Levi x Eren story, after getting really inspired, so I probably won't be able to write as much on this as I had planned. I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you by writing the next chapter twice as long as the others! So reviewPM me if there's anything special that you want me to focus on. More of their back ground story? A fight/discussion? Should I bring in some other characters, like Jean or Armin or Erwin? Let me know!**

**Have a nice weekend, you lovely people xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Waaaarning, non-consensual sex is coming in the last part of this chapter.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 9<p>

"Didn't I tell you not to open your eyes yet, brat?"

"You did,"

"Then stop trying to peak through the scarf!" He scolded me, hitting me gently on the back of my head. I cringed, yet still laughing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I chuckled, trying to keep my eyes completely closed. It was hard, when I was so intrigued to what surprise was waiting for me ahead.

"I almost can't keep myself contained!" I laughed, jumping up and down like a child.

"I wanna take it off! When can I?"

I could imagine Levi rolling his eyes annoyed at me, but I didn't care.

"Alright alright, take it easy," He stood on his toes, as he reached over to remove the scarf.

I blinked a couple of times, making my eyes known to the new surroundings.

It was Hanji and Levi's livingroom, that much I understood. The rest had changed. He had moved the whole couch, to make room for the huge spot on the floor that was filled with duvets, blankets and pillows. There where hanging small lights all around the wall, making it look like the sky with stars. There was popcorn and red wine on the floor in front of it all, facing the huge television screen.

"This looks … Amazing,"

I wasn't exactly sure how to react properly, so I just kept smiling like an idiot. Levi grabbed my hand, leading the way to where we were supposed to lie. It looked like there was at least half a dozen blankets, but it was still rather comfortable when I lay down on them.

Levi turned the TV on, grabbing the remote so he could control it from my side. He fell gracefully down beside me, and I leaned forward for a few seconds, so he could put an arm around me.

"This is so nice. Is there a special reason to why, or … ?" I looked at him with an inquiring look on my face, but he wasn't paying attention.

"No," He said, distracted by the TV. "I just wanted to do something that you liked doing,"

I put an arm loosely on his stomach, and snuggled into his side, placing my head on his chest.

"Mmmh," I said, clearly showing my enjoyment. "This is just what I wanted,"

"I'm glad," He mumbled, before putting down the remote. The movie began, and we started focusing on it.

The main theme was romance, which surprised me. Levi absolutely hated those movies, so it was impressive that he had chosen to watch that.

Halfway through the movie though, he started to lose interest, and started playing with my hair instead.

I had just taken a shower a few hours before, since I knew how important cleanliness was to him. He pressed his nose into my locks of hair, and took a long sniff.

"You smell good," He whispered and squeezed my shoulder lightly. I chuckled, pleased with his reaction.

"Well, I bought a new shampoo," I laughed, suddenly realizing how silly it sounded.

"Seriously?"

"There's no need to sound so surprised! I have a good hygiene, you know," I said, pushing him as I started to pout. "Your hygiene just overshadows mine sometimes, so it seems like I am more dirty than you!"

I pushed out my bottom lip further to sulk even more, but he just ignored me.

"You _are_ dirtier than me," He said teasingly, kissing my hair. It tickled, forcing me to strangle a giggle in my throat.

"Let it go already," I answered, rolling my eyes, before looking up at him.

I wasn't paying attention to the movie either anymore, though I could lightly hear the music in the background.

"Mmmh, fine … If you promise always to smell like this,"

I laughed again, raising my head again to quickly press my lips against his.

"I don't think I'll mind that at all," I mumbled, smiling.

Levi grabbed my neck, stopping me from resting my head against his chest again.

"Good," He mumbled against my lips, kissing me more intensely this time. I lazily kissed him back, feeling like I was in a dreamy state of mind.

"Thank you for this," I whispered, my cheeks flustering with happiness. "You did all of this for me,"

He shrugged.

"I want to make you happy, Eren,"

He started kissing my cheeks and forehead.

"I want to make up for everything that I did to you in the past,"

His voice sounded sad, but I couldn't see his face anymore, so I wasn't sure which emotion he was feeling.

"You've already done enough, Levi. I don't blame you anymore," I tried to sit up, but his grip on my body tightened, holding me in place.

"I want to know everything about you … What you've been doing since then, what you've experienced, _everything_ … "

I shivered by his touches and kisses, and the rest of my body slowly started to react to him. It distracted my thoughts, yet I was still able to feel like he was fishing after something certain.

"Do you have something in mind?" I mumbled, my breath getting a little heavier.

"Well, there has been something that I've been thinking about … "

The distraction was gone, and I focused entirely on his face.

"What?"

He didn't notice, instead he just moved on top of me, not stopping the kisses.

"I want for you to be mine, and I want to be yours, but – " His words disappeared when he bit my bottom lip gently. "I want to respect your wishes as well. I don't want to force you to do anything that you don't wanna do … "

His words trailed off, and he finally stopped kissing me. I looked at him, finally able to think – I wasn't able to do so, when he started doing those things. I sucked in a lot of air before finally being able to understand what his words meant.

"... What? You're not forcing me to do anything," I stated, a bit confused though. I wasn't quite sure what he was actually saying.

Levi lifted his body up from mine, though still hovering over me. His eyes didn't leave mine.

"I mean that I don't want to pressure you into it, if you're not ready for it. We can take it slow if you want to. I just want to be your first," He let his fingers glide over my chin, smiling.

I, on the other side, was starting to get very confused.

"My first what?"

"You know … "

He started noticing my reaction, and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't mind you being a virgin, so if you're afraid that – "

"_What_?!" I yelled out in surprise. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm not a virgin,"

Levi's eyes flickered with confusement.

"Hey, it's okay. I won't judge you for it," He quickly said, before sitting up. I sat up as well, so he ended up in my lap.

"Levi, I've had sex before!" I cried out, desperate for him to understand. This was so embarassing. Had he really thought that about me all this time?

"Then …. Then why …." Levi was clearly at a loss for words. He just sat there, staring at me. His face revealed to me, that he had then realised something. "Oh well, having sex with a girl is a different experience than with a guy," He said with a shrug, as if it wasn't a big deal.

I facepalmed myself out of pure frustration.

"Just stop talking!" I put a hand over his mouth, making him look at me with confused eyes.

"You seem to forget that I realised that I was into boys long before you did. I've had sex before, _with guys_, so stop saying that I'm a virgin!"

I sighed, removing my hand from his mouth again.

"I _want _to have sex with you, Levi … " I continued, but now my voice was lower and more gentle. "I really do, but … "

I had to look away, when the memories rush back into my mind.

"I-I just … I've had some bad experiences as well." I thought that this was the best way to describe it to him. I wasn't ready to tell him everything yet, and I certainly didn't want to ruin the mood completely.

"I just can't seem to get them out of my mind, when you start doing … Stuff,"

I looked down at my hands that were resting on his thigh, afraid to look him in the eyes. He probably needed time to completely understand what I had just revealed to him.

I felt his eyes on me, but he didn't say a word.

We sat in silence for a long moment, before he gently grabbed my hand. He lifted it up to his lips, and kissed the back of my hand slowly.

"It's okay, Eren. I won't hurt you. I could never hurt you,"

The words brought tears to my eyes, making me lift them to meet his.

"I-I know," I mumbled, trying to breath regularly. "I just … Can we …"

"We'll take it slow then. You can just tell me to stop, if it gets too much,"

I nodded, knowing that I wasn't able to get any more words out of my mouth. We both stood up, and he grabbed my hand, leading both of us into the bedroom.

It definitely felt like the first time, since I couldn't shake off the nervousness.

He stopped in front of the bed, and turned around to look at me. I blushed immidiately, feeling rather insecure and vulnerable.

Instead of pushing me down onto the bed, he just pulled me closer, placing his hands on my hips. My own hands started moving on their own, automatically placing themselves around his shoulders.

I started to feel more comfortable, when he pressed his body against mine, as I could almost taste the familiar smell of him. His body was warm, and my head slowly dropped down to get closer to his.

When the tip of my nose touched his, I turned my head sideways to make more space. Once he had done the same thing, his lips finally met mine in a slow kiss. We followed each others movements as if we had done it for years, making it easy and sweet. Levi realised this as well, as I could feel him slowly speeding up the process, putting more emotion into it.

I had never felt him do something like that before, and it gave me an unknown feeling, like a knot in my stomach – only, it didn't hurt.

I moaned lowly into his mouth, coaxing it open to let my tongue in. He welcomed it, letting me take the lead for the first time.

Getting more excited because of this, I pulled him even closer, my arms tightening around him. I felt my heart beat faster, when his hands started gliding up under my shirt. His fingers running over my skin made me shiver, and I broke the kiss to fill my lungs with air again. He stopped his hands, looking at me patiently.

He was so … Caring. I had never realised how sweet he could actually be.

I wanted to tell him that I felt safe with him, that he didn't need to worry. But since the words didn't want to form in my mouth, I showed it the only way I knew I could.

My mouth seeked down, starting to kiss his neck gently. My tongue started licking his soft, delicate skin and I could hear how he tried to stop himself from moaning.

His hands started moving again, but this time they were deliberately grabbing the end of my shirt, and pulling it upwards. I stopped and lifted my arms so he could take it off me, and he quickly threw it on the floor before giving me all his attention again. Our lips met again, but this time it was more sloppy since we both were focusing on other things. I was fighting with the zipper of Levi's pants, while his hands had slided down to squeeze my ass. It had surprised me, and like a reflect, my hips thrusted forward, pressing my lower body against his. At this point, we were both already hard, so the collision made us both let out a cry of pleasure.

"What happened to taking it slow?" Levi said, gasping for air. I chuckled lightly, kissing his collarbone.

"I'll promise to say stop, if it gets out of hand. Right now though, I'm not really worried,"

"Well, you should be," He teased, smirking at me. Levi raised and eyebrow, challenging me.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?"

I finally got his pants unbuttoned and his zipper down, making me able to grab his underpants and pull him towards me.

"You have no idea how good I actually am in bed," He said confident, and before I could do anything else, he pushed me down into the bed.

* * *

><p>"Please, please, please," I kept saying, just like a broken record, repeating it over and over again. His hands had grabbed both of my wrists, holding me down on my stomach. I gasped for air, turning my head to the side to make it easier to breathe.<p>

"Be quiet, Eren," He whispered into my ear, before biting the bottom part of it. I whinced by the touch, burying my head into the sheets one more time.

My whole shivered, and I could feel how his hand was sliding all over my ass, squeezing it.

"You like that, don't you?"

His voice was far away from my head again, making it possible for me to turn my head once more to breathe properly. I could see him from the corner of my eye, the clear lust in his face. I felt how his eyes were all over my naked body, like he wanted to eat me.

"N-No," I said, still panting since I wasn't able to control my breathing at all.

"Oh really? That's funny, since you like boys. Or do you only want to screw your teacher? So dirty, you are ... You're almost begging for this,"

"I-I'm not!" I exclaimed, though not really sounding very convincing. I meant it though.

"You are … And you like this. Admit it,"

"N-No," I repeated, closing my eyes. I felt his hand sliding down between my buttocks, caressing the sensitive skin around my entrance.

"You're saying no, but your body is telling a whole different story,"

He pressed his finger in, but since it hadn't been lubricated at all, it was nothing but uncomfortable and painful for me.

"Stop it, you're hurting me," I cried out, feeling the tears appearing in the corner of my eyes.

He didn't asnwer this time, he just kept thrusting it in. When he pushed in another finger, I let out a loud scream.

"Shut up, or you'll wake her,"

"Her?" I said in confusement, before realising what he was talking about. "B-But she isn't home … "

"Oh yeah, that's right," He said, pulling out the fingers and releasing my wrists. "I guess you can scream all you want then,"

Finally free, I quickly pressed my palms against the sheet to pull myself up. He had already gotten on top of me though, his weight holding me down.

"This … " I said, still fighting. "This is wrong!"

"Yet you still want it,"

"I don't," I said, clenching my jaw. I felt my strength coming back though, I just needed to push a little harder …

I wriggled him off me, and then got up to my knees. As I started to crawl away, I felt his hands grabbing my hips and yanking me back to him.

"I don't want this! Stop it!" I started yelling, hardening my grip on the edge of the bed.

"Eren,"

At that point, I felt something hard against me. My whole body froze in horror for only one second, but that was the only second he needed.

He thrusted himself inside me with incredible force, and I let out a cry. The tears ran down my face as I starting screaming.

The pain was everywhere, overwhelming me.

"Please, no! No!"

My mouth had opened, letting out a mix of panting and crying.

It hurt so bad.

"Please stop Dad!"

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Eren!<strong>

**Did you see that one coming? Let's make this _very clear: _The last part was a memory of Erens - it WAS NOT Levi doing it! It was his dad!  
><strong>

**Ow, It was so horrible to write that. Especially because it was so fun and sweet to write the whole scene with Eren and Levi that came before that one. :(**

**Oh well ... Stay lovely, people! Remember to leave a review to let me know what you think xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Of course I hadn't been able to go through with it, but Levi had been fine about it. We had ended up lying in bed together, doing nothing but just looking into each others eyes, with our fingers intertwined with the others.

When we had lay on the bed for the first 5 minutes, I had gotten a small panic attack, but at least I hadn't tried to hide in the bathroom this time. He had wrapped his arms around, calming me down until it stopped.

It had been an hour between that and now.

"I'm sorry," I said, probably for the 100th time, hugging him more tightly.

"Don't worry about it," He answered, burying his face into my hair. We kept quiet for a few minutes, where nothing else but our breathing could be heard.

"Levi," I finally said, making sure to sound serious this time.

"Hmm?" He answered, pulling back a bit to look me into my eyes.

"I … "

I looked at his collarbone, suddenly nervous. How was I going to be able to say this the right way?

"Back then, I … "

I took a deep breath, lifting my eyes up to his. He looked at me patiently, sending me a smile that told me that it's okay.

"Do you remember that time at my house? When we kissed for the first time?"

Levi nodded.

"How could I forget?"

The comment made my face light up a bit, but only for a second.

"Well, apparently my dad knew … I don't know how though,"

Levi's eyebrows furrowed, him looking slightly confused.

"Okay … ?" He asked, wanting me to continue. That, I did.

"Well, after you quit your job after that, and moved away … There was this weekend," My hands started shaking, until I was unable to hold hands with him anymore. I pulled away, sitting up beside him. He didn't move though, just stayed down. I could feel his eyes on my back, but I didn't turn around. If I was really going to tell him everything, then I couldn't look him in the eyes while doing it.

This was the only way.

I placed my shaking hands into my lap, and kept my gaze only on them.

"My mom was out of town, and Mikasa was sleeping at a friend's house. My dad had gotten home late that night, and I was already asleep. But he woke me up,"

I bit my bottom lip hard, when the memories flooded through my mind.

"He started saying all these weird things to me, about me … I wasn't sure if he was drunk, but even though it was dark, I could see that he was naked. He started touching me, and even though I told him to stop, he … He didn't,"

It wasn't only my hands that were shaking anymore now.

"He pushed me down so I couldn't move … He said that I wanted it, that I was teasing him. And that when he found out that I had thrown myself at you, he … "

I tried swallowing, but a painful lump in my throat had appeared.

"Let's just say, he had made himself believe that I was some horny, little teenager who just wanted to be fucked by a grown man … He kept saying that he was doing me a favor. That _I wanted him_,"

I finally felt Levi's hand on my shivering back, and I only have to tilt my head a bit to see that he was finally sitting up beside me.

"But I didn't," I said, turning my whole body to face him. Finally looking into his eyes, tears filled my own and made my vision blurry.

"I know you didn't," He said in a low voice, rubbing my back gently. I threw my arms around his neck, silently sobbing.

"I'm sorry," I whispered after a few minutes, when I had finally calmed down again.

"There's no need to apologize. You did nothing wrong," He said, gliding his fingers through my hair. I buried my face into the crook of his neck, taking deep, slow breaths.

"He molested you, Eren. He's the one in the wrong here," He said, leaning his cheek against my head.

I knew he was right, yet I was still wordless. What was I supposed to say?

"I know, I just … "

My voice faded out when I pulled away from him.

"I can't seem to keep those thoughts out of my head, whenever someone starts touching me like he did …"

"Maybe it is because you've never talked about it before. You've been supressing it for so long, that it's so strong when you finally remember it," Levi grabbed my chin, so I wouldn't look away from him.

"It's certain that it wasn't helping you at all, not talking about it. Maybe it will get better now that you've finally opened up about it,"

I wanted to nod, but since he was still holding my chin, I just grabbed his neck and pulled him towards me.

"Thank you," I whispered, just before kissing him softly. I could never have expected this from him, yet he was treating me with such kindness and support. I couldn't even remember the reason why I had been so afraid of telling him, when he was the only one who was able to calm me down like this. To understand me like this.

"Thank you," I said again, this time a little louder. He smiled at me, letting his hand slide from my chin to my chest. It stayed there, rubbing it softly.

"You're welcome, Eren," He answered, looking deep into my eyes.

"Believe me when I say that I'm here for you. I'll never leave you again, and I certainly will never let anyone else touch you ever again,"

He grabbed my other hand, intertwining our fingers.

"I love you. I promise to protect you. And I will never force you to do anything that you don't want to do,"

I closed my eyes for a moment, letting his words sink in to fully understand. I believed every word he had said.

For the first time in my life, I felt complete.

"Levi, I … "

I noticed how he suddenly looked up, having an intense look in his eyes. More focused than more, he raised his eyebrows, expecting me to go on.

_Come on. Say it. You know you want to. Tell him how you really feel._

I swallowed the lump in my throat, sending him an apologetic smile.

There was too much pressure.

"I really appreciate you being here for me … You're amazing," I kissed him quickly. "Can we … Can I, um … "

"Yes?"

Yeah, I couldn't say it. But there was something else on my mind, though.

"Are we a couple now? I mean, can I … " My cheeks started to fluster, so I ended up looking down on his collarbone again. "Can I call you my boyfriend?"

I heard laughter. Confused, I looked up at him, only to be pushed down onto my back again. He kissed me passionately for only a few seconds, leaving me breathless.

"We've been together for almost a month, and this is the first time you've actually thought of it?" He gave me a quick kiss again, before winking at me. "Brat,"

"Hey!" I protested, though smiling a bit. "I thought you were supposed to say it out loud before it's official?"

Still chuckling, Levi laid down beside me, snuggling into my side. The blanket that was still on top of our legs, was pulled over the both of us by Levi, and I moved a little to be more comfortable. He grabbed my hand, leading it up to his mouth to kiss the back of it, before whispering something in my ear.

"Then I guess it's official now,"


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: There will be some serious smut in the last part of the chapter. You're welcome.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 11<p>

The week after that, school had started once again. I started pouring both my heart and soul into getting good grades and doing everything that I was supposed to do. Levi got back to his job as well, and we slowly started slipping away as real life caught up with us.

It was as if the whole summer had been some magical dream that had actually come true. Something miraculous that I could never have thought would really happen.

But it did.

After all those years, I had found my first love again. Amazingly enough, he still loved me. And even though we had had some ups and downs, we had still managed to have a happy ending.

Well … Sort of.

Summer had ended with us becoming a real couple, but we hadn't even done anything yet that couples did. We hadn't gone to dinner, I hadn't introduced him to my friends yet, and worst of all – we hadn't even had sex.

It wasn't even because of my problem anymore, it was because there was never any time left for us. After our talk, I had felt an unknown feeling of peace within myself, as if I wasn't scared anymore. There was no fear, if I was just with Levi.

Problem was, that never happened anymore.

Since he was a teacher, you would think that he would have time for me on the weekends, but the school board had apparently ordered all teachers to take seminars. And if he wasn't attending those, he was correcting his students' papers.

It had already been 2 weeks since school had started, and we had only texted and talked on the phone. Since I went to a school in a different city, there was no way that we could even go home together after our classes were over.

Everything had started to show itself as 'not-so-perfect-after-all'.

I couldn't even talk to Hanji about it, since she had so gracefully decided to move to Germany after all, only giving us a weeks notice before she left. Even though she hadn't been a perfect student for me to teach, she had just said that she would learn it quicker by talking the language everyday. Plus, I had already taught her the basics, and that was all she needed. So she had left, leaving me and Levi behind. I already missed her like crazy, and even though Levi never said anything about it, I knew that he missed her too.

It was friday, when I finally got a text from Levi.

_Message sent 15.36_

_From Levi:_

_Come over tonight. We need to talk._

I immidiately got a knot in my stomach, and it wasn't a good one. I had been drinking from a small juice carton at the same time as reading the message, almost causing me to spit it all out over the woman sitting next to me. Luckily, I swallowed it before it could get that far.

_What the hell does that mean?! _I thought to myself. _Does he … Does it mean that he wants to break up? That's always what it means, when somebody says something like that …_

It just didn't make any sense, though. Why would he break up with me, when he had wanted us to be together for so long? Unless … He had realised that our relationship couldn't work? That our lives were too different, that our history with eachother couldn't conquer it after all?

Okay, I needed to stop being so melodramatic.

I bit my lip automatically, before remembering that Levi had told me not to do that. I released the poor lip from my teeth's grip, letting my tongue slide over it instead. I could feel all the small wounds and bumps on it, which made me shiver. I seriously needed to stop with that horrible habit. It made my mouth so unattractive, I couldn't even believe that Levi still wanted to kiss me.

Still frightened by the text message, I decided to call Armin.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Armin, it's Eren. I need your advice,"

"_Oh, hi! That's fine, what's going on?"_

"Levi just wrote me a text message, saying that we need to talk. What does that mean?"

"_Um … That he wants to talk about something, probably,"_

Okay, maybe asking Armin for advice hadn't been the greatest idea. He had no experience with relationships after all.

"Yeah, but … Doesn't it sound like he wants to talk about our relationship? That he wants to break up?"

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a moment, before he sighed loudly.

"_How can you get all that out of such a simple sentence?_"

"Um, well, I don't know … It just feels like –"

"_Eren, stop right there. Don't overthink it so much. Just talk to him and see what he wants, instead of thinking of the worst scenario there is, okay?"_

I nodded, and silence grew between us until I remembered that he couldn't see me.

"Oh, okay, yeah. Thanks Armin," I mumbled, before hanging up and putting the phone back into my pocket.

Maybe I should listen to Armin's advice, and not think of the negative. Maybe I should just be happy to see Levi again after so long?

I truly was.

I could feel how the knot in my stomach disappeared, and instead it was filled with butterflies.

I quickly sent a text to Levi, saying that I would be there in less than an hour, before putting it in my pocket again and leaning back in my seat.

I was going to see Levi again.

I would be able to talk to him again, and touch him, and kiss him … I closed my eyes for a second, imagining how our reunion would be.

* * *

><p>Let's just say, it was nothing I had imagined, yet it was everything.<p>

_Riiiiing._

_Ring Ring._

_Riiiiii – _

"_Hello?"_

"It's Eren," I said to the speaker in front of the building door. Levi didn't answer any further, yet I heard a loud _Click _and I knew that I was able to open the door now.

Excited, I ran up the stairs, just to see Levi standing in the doorway.

"Levi!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around him in a tight embrace. Not expecting it, Levi lost his balance, and we both fell to the floor.

"God damn it, Eren!" He said in an irritated voice, yet he didn't push me away. Afraid that the fall might have hurt him, I quickly got on my feet, helping him up on his as well.

"You can't just jump me like that … Ugh," He placed a hand on his lower back, groaning.

"I'm sorry. I had forgotten old men aren't in as good form as they used to be," I teased. I was sure that he would just get more mad, but I couldn't help myself. It was too good a joke to just waste.

He sent me a horrific stare, grabbing my collar and pulled me close to him. Even though he was shorter than me, he still managed to almost get me on my knees.

"Who are you calling old?" He growled terrifyingly.

"Is this a trick question?" I joked, not even sure how to shut myself up. I was just digging myself into a deeper hole here.

Silence mixed with a death glare was the only thing I received.

"Brat," He finally muttered, before bending down to kiss me. "Don't ever do that again,"

"I won't," I grinned, standing up again after he released my collar. He turned around to walk to the kitchen. He didn't even have to say anything, as I quickly followed after leaving my shoes and jacket at the door.

He had cooked dinner for us, even lit candles in the middle of the table. All doubt and insecurity left me when I saw everything he had prepared for us.

"Don't get used to it," Levi said irritated, as soon as he noticed my face expression. I ignored his annoyance and wrapped my arms around him once more, this time in a more relaxed manner.

"This is amazing," I said, kissing him once, twice. "You are amazing," The third kiss was a longer one, and I felt how his tense body slowly started to ease up a bit.

When that happened, he gently pushed me away.

"Sit down," He ordered, and I did as he wanted. The plates were already filled out with delicious food, and I started to eat while he poured us both some red wine. I looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, old man?"

"Shut up," He said, yet I clearly saw a smile appearing shortly on his face.

There was silence for a moment while we ate our food, but it wasn't long until he started talking again.

"Eren," He said in a more serious tone, and I immidiately focused on him, suddenly nervous again.

"Y-Yes?" I muttered, biting my lip, afraid of what he was going to say.

"Stop doing that,"

He grabbed my chin, pulling my face towards his so he could kiss me.

I let him, enjoying the familiar feeling of his lips against mine. It had been way too long since we last had kissed. I felt the same way, as he lingered over me more than usual. When he finally pulled away, I could swear I saw his cheeks turn a slighty deeper shade of pink.

He grabbed my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine, and then just stared at them for a moment.

"Move in with me," He whispered at last, slowly lifting his head to look me in the eyes.

" …. Eh?" Was all I could answer, before my jaw dropped and my eyes got big as I stared back at him.

What had he just said?

Something about moving?

With … Him?

Whaaaaaaaa –

"Wh-What?" I pulled my hand away and pushed the chair beneath me away, when I got up. I stumbled a little when I tried backing away, but luckily, I kept my balance.

My head was taking a down long time to process his words.

He wanted me to live with him?

Why?

Me, with him.

Here.

Why?

"This was what you wanted to talk about?" I finally said, resting my hands on my hips, and looked at him.

"Yes?" He said, looking like a big question mark. He probably couldn't understand my strong reaction to this.

Annoyed by this, I grabbed a napkin, coiled it up, and threw it at him.

"Jesus Christ!" I exclaimed, when it hit him softly in the face. He snorted, still confused.

"I thought you wanted to break up with me,"

I started to laugh like a crazy person, when I finally realised what was happening.

Levi stood up, now with a worried look in his eyes.

"Eren, what made you think that?"

"Because we never spend time together! Our lives are so different, we can't make time for each other!" I said, my laughter quickly fading away.

Levi, now looking very serious at me, grabbed both my hands, pulling me towards him.

"And that is exactly why it's so perfect. Hanji is in Germany, so there is enough space for us both, and then we would be able to see eachother everyday. We wouldn't have to be apart anymore,"

It seemed almost too perfect. I tried pulling away again, but his grip only tightened around my wrist this time, keeping me in place.

"But … It's too soon," I mumbled, looking down.

"How is it too soon? It's not like we've just met. We have known eachother for over 10 years, – "

"But we weren't together for 9 of them," I quickly commented, though he chose to ignore that and continue.

" – and I love you,"

I gulped, when he released my hands to wrap his arms around my waist instead.

We were suddenly so close to eachother, I felt like I couldn't breathe properly.

He looked at me for a long time, studying me face, and even though I felt so uncomfortable, I didn't look away.

"And I know you love me too," He added in the end, staring at me to see my reaction.

I couldn't stop what happened next. My whole face started flustering, and when I tried looking away he grabbed my chin to hold my face in place. His other arm tightened his grip around my waist, pressing my body close to his.

His face was so close now, I could feel his warm breath on me. I felt the lump in my throat, preventing me from being able to breathe regularly.

"B-But … I never s-said th-that!" I panted, as I felt my cheeks burn up.

No, actually my whole body was burning up. My arms was caught between my chest and his, making me unable to move, so the only thing I could do was returning his gaze.

And it was mesmerizing.

"Do you remember what I promised you in the beginning of summer?" He asked lowly, tilting his head a bit. I shook my head slowly, still trying to swallow the lump in my throat.

"I said that I was going to make you say it again,"

He finally broke our eye contact, but he gave me no pause to get myself together. His lips hit my neck immidiately after, attacking me with a series of kisses, both sucking and licking. I started trembling in his arms, my hands grabbing the soft fabric of his shirt to hold onto, as if I was afraid I would fall down if not.

"Say what?" I whispered, even though I knew perfectly well.

"That you love me,"

He said it so lowly, under his breath, so that I almost didn't hear it. He then moved down to kiss my collarbones, while his hands proceeded to grab the end of my shirt.

This was finally the moment were I could push him away. I did, forcing my body away from him, making me stumble a bit backwards.

There was at least 2-3 metres between us, but Levi didn't move anymore. I placed both hands on my stomach, as if it would help in controlling my breathing.

As I finally felt able to breathe again, I sucked in a great portion of air and filled my lungs up. Relieved, I breathed out again, and then repeated a few times.

Levi started at me the whole time, though he didn't say anything. When I finally returned his gaze, I had no idea what was on his mind. Did he think that I had rejected him?

I hoped not, since it was the complete opposite that I had in mind.

I had just needed to … Prepare myself.

My fingers grabbed the end of my shirt, and I very slowly started to lift it, revealing the hint of abs that were on my stomach in the process. I locked my eyes with Levi's just to see them being filled with lust before the shirt was pulled over my head.

I threw it on the floor, as if I had no regards for it anymore, and then walked over to Levi. He didn't move a muscle, as I grabbed his shirt and started to unbutton it.

He let me take it off him completely, throwing it over to join my shirt on the floor.

I could see his fingers starting to twitch, as if they were only merely holding back from touching me.

As I didn't want that, I quickly went down on my knees to escape them. I knew that if I stood there for very much longer, he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

And I wanted to tease him just a little bit longer.

I unbuckled his belt, slowly removing it from his pants, tilting my head backwards so I was able to hold the eye contact with Levi for as long as possible.

I could see the surprise in his eyes, and how his mouth was slighty parted, revealing his loud panting.

"Eren," He said lowly, breaking the long silence where only our breathing could have been heard before.

I didn't answer, as I again started to focus on rolling down the zipper and then pulling down his pants and underwear as well.

Now it was my turn to be surprised.

I looked at his hard, throbbing member in front of me, both shocked and baffled at the same time. Of course, this only lasted a short moment, before I got myself together.

I lifted a finger and started to gently caress the top with my fingertip. The precum made the movements easier, and as I heard Levi starting panting more heavily, I had to look up.

His eyes were slightly closed, and his mouth was more open now. Satisfied with what I was seeing, I let all my fingers grap his member, slowly moving back and forth. I could feel Levi's body trembling, and knowing that I would be in full control over him with this, I leaned in and let my tongue lick his forehead.

His head tilted back as he let out a loud moan.

"F-Fuck, Eren," He said, gasping for air, as I let my tongue tease him a little more.

When I finally thought he had gotten enough, I removed my hand so that I could completely put him into my mouth.

"A-Ahh!" He gasped, as I started sucking intensively. I placed both my hands on his hips to hold him in place as his knees started to shake tremendously. His hands suddenly grabbed my hair, holding it in place, wanting to regain the lost control.

"I-I can't," Was the only words he could say, his breathing becoming too overpowering. "H-Hold it – "

He began thrusting into my mouth, filling me up and almost hitting the back of my throat. My hands holding his hips was little help now, so the only thing I could do was to just keep sucking.

He came shortly after that, pulling out as it happened. Not fast enough though, as I was forced to swallow. Not that I minded, though. I closed my eyes as the rest came over my face, though mostly on my chest. He fell to his knees in front of me, not able to hold himself up any longer, and while I was coughing, he was trying to get control over his breathing again. We both sat there for a moment, the only sound to be heard was our panting.

"Levi," I said hesitantly, reaching out for him, but he was faster than me, pushing my hand away.

"Don't ever do that again!" He suddenly exclaimed, quickly getting back on his feet and then proceeding to pull me up as well.

"Wh-What?" I asked confused, not understanding why he was suddenly so … I couldn't even tell.

Was he angry?

He grabbed my wrist, forcing me to follow him into the bedroom, where he immidiately threw me onto the bed.

Already completely naked, with an exception of his socks, he climbed on top of me, sitting down on my legs.

"Throwing my damn shirt on the disgusting, dirty floor, taking control … " His fingers started to fumble with my zipper. " … doing _that _without my permission? Overall, just being a damn brat,"

He pulled my pants and underwear halfway down, so I had to move and kick with my legs a few awkward times, before getting them off completely.

He hovered over me, grabbing my wrist to hold me down, even though he didn't really have to do that.

I wouldn't protest.

"And still you won't even say you love me,"

He started kissing me before I could answer, pressing his lips roughly against mine to coax my mouth open. He succeeded, as I just ignored my bottom lip burning up in pain. His tongue slided in, teasing and playing with mine passionately.

I moaned into his mouth, while my hips unconsciously started to move from side to side, as my own erection started throbbing in lust. I could immidiately feel it when he got hard again as well, as it started to cause friction. This resulted in even more moaning from my side, until it was so distracting that Levi had to pull away.

I gasped for air, and feeling Levi's eyes on me, I instantly felt my cheeks blushing.

Why the hell was I getting embarrassed now?

I felt Levi's small fingers wrap around my member for a short moment, sliding them up and down. I held my breath in excitement, before getting rather disappointed when he removed his hand just as quickly again. Confused to why he had done that, I looked down, only to see his two fingertips glide over my forehead once more. I tilted my head back in a loud moan, feeling my whole body shiver with anticipation.

Why was he teasing me so much?

Levi suddenly removed himself from me completely, and after waiting a few seconds for him to come back, I sat up in confusement.

"L-Levi?" I asked, looking at his naked back in front of me, that was bend over the night stand. I heard a little _click _sound, and when he turned around again, I saw how his fingers were covered in some kind of cream.

"Spread your legs," He ordered, surprisingly calm again, and I did what I was told.

He crawled over to me again and with his left hand he grabbed my left leg and pushed it towards my chest, and the other leg followed halfway. His right hand reached down to touch my entrance, and I quickly fell back down on my back again to prepare for it, closing my eyes and placing both arms over my head to avoid the shame of having to look.

I could feel how his fingers hesitated, still rubbing lightly on my entrance to make it more accessible.

At last, he pressed a finger inside, and without even stopping to give me a break, he kept moving it back and forth, in different kinds of ways, almost as if he was looking for something …

In the end, he found it.

"Nghhh!" The arm over my mouth luckily muffled the loud moan that I had let out, when I felt insane pleasure overflooding my body for a long moment.

When this happened, Levi immidiately let in a second finger. It hadn't been uncomfortable at all before, but now it was starting to sting a little. That pain was silly though, compared to the pleasure that just kept on coming.

It didn't last long though, before he pulled his fingers out though. Automatically, I removed my arms to look at him with pleading eyes.

"No," I said, reaching out to him. "More,"

I could see him smirking by that, sending my a wink, as his hands were fumbling with something that I couldn't quite see.

"I have something even better," He answered finally, grabbing both of my legs this time, as he slowly leaned in over me. I suddenly felt something bigger and harder than just fingers down at my entrance, and for only a second I looked at him with naïve, unknowing eyes, before realising.

His eyes had followed my obvious thoughtprocess, and sent me a teasing smile as he pressed his whole body forward, thrusting himself inside of me. My mouth formed an O-shape, as he left me breathless. I started moaning like crazy, not even being able to control the sounds coming out of my mouth when his movements started to become regular, moving back and forth, hitting _that spot._

"L-Levi," I panted, stretching my arms out to place them loosely around his neck. As if it was an invitation, he leaned himself closer to my face to be able to kiss me. This resulted in him thrusting himself even deeper inside of me, as deep as he could possibly come, and he stayed like that, not moving at all, so he could concentrate on the kiss.

Already breathless from before, I couldn't hold the kiss for long, so when he started to move his hips again, I had to pull back.

I felt my whole body burning up, as he started hitting the same spot as before. He kept at it for what felt like forever, until I almost couldn't take it anymore.

"Faster," I begged him, placing my hands on his upper arms.

He didn't answer, and he certainly didn't do as I asked. Instead, he started to move back and forth even slower, leaving me in a total, pleasurable agony.

"P-Please … " I moaned, boring my fingernails into his arms. He didn't react to that at all, though.

"Then say it," He said, trying to sound calm and collected, even though it was clear that he was out of breath as well.

I shook my head, fully knowing what he was talking about.

"Wh-What? No!"

I gasped loudly, as he did another deep thrust, making my back ache.

I was _so _close, yet so far away. If he kept at this pace, I would never be allowed to come. And my whole body was shaking in agony, wanting to do it, wanting to reach climax.

"Levi, p-please! This is t-torture!" I groaned, looking up into his sexy grey eyes.

"Not until you – "

"Fuck!" I interrupted him, feeling my whole face fluster once more, as if it was even possible anymore.

"I – " I took a deep breath, wanting to get it right.

"I love you,"

Levi let out a pant, probably in satisfaction, before starting to thrust quicker and quicker once again. Our moans mixed together in the end, until I felt my member twitch erratically before letting it all out.

I gasped, feeling how all air was sucked out of my body for a short second to let the full pleasure in.

Of course, Levi wasn't done yet, though it didn't take long after that. He came only a few moments after me, filling me up completely with his cum, before slowly pulling out of me.

He fell down beside me, and we just lay there a moment, trying to catch our breaths.

"Y-You cheated," I managed to say, turning my head to look at him.

"Hmm … I don't even care," He mumbled, grinning like a smug, little boy who had just got his way. "And Eren?"

"Yeah?"

His fingers intertwined with mine, and I felt him roll over so his lips could reach mine.

It was a simple kiss, yet there was so much emotion in it. When he finally pulled away, he looked at me with a little smile.

"I love you too,"

* * *

><p><strong>So this had to be wrapped up in this chapter as I stopped feeling the joy of writing for the story. I'm sorry, but that's the kill-switch for the writer ... But I wanted to give you guys a happy ending, and I hope I did it to your satisfaction!<br>Now, if you enjoyed this story, I'm positive that you'll love my other stories about Ereri / Riren as well! I have 2 other stories called 'Inside My Mind' and 'The Band' (I love writing that story right now!) and I have plans for at least 5 other stories containing Ereri, hehe.**

**So stay tuned, and be sure to stay lovely as well xoxo  
><strong>


End file.
